Intrusion
by yaoimegusta
Summary: During ww2 The channel islands of the coast of Briton are invaded. Ludwig is the officer in charge of the take over. Of course Arthur, who was a solider is not pleased,mainly because his adopted brother is Jewish .High stakes all around. How will thing end for the Kirklands? To find out , read through. Warning this story will contain facts mixed in with a few alterations.
1. First meeting

Away from the artillery fire and bombs, and the screaming of dying and injured men, Ludwig was happy to be stationed somewhere else for the time being. He didn't think he could handle being in the midst of war for too much longer. Luckily though, their regiment had been pulled back, and given the task of occupying a small british island .Occupying meaning to keep everyone in the island from leaving, through either force or fear. Or a good mix of both. Men were stationed spread out, and they all had a nearby house that they had taken over to stay in through the period they were there. It was a slightly cold day as he wandered the streets, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, his gloved hands in his pockets. Really, Ludwig didn't quite understand why so many feared the German army, they were just trying to help out in any way they could, making things better for the people who lived there.

Arthur Kirkland on the other hand Is a english solider …Rather he Was a solider. Early on in war he had a bad accident, meaning he was unfit to carry on in the army for a small while. By the time all his wounds had healed and he was able to return to his position in the army, the Germans had took over the island . You might think 'why didn't the soilders on the island fight back ?' Simple the channel islands were demilitarised. Arthur was only there to check up on his adopted younger brother who was living with a nice elderly couple for the time being. Currently Arthur was walking through the streets with his horse at his side.

As he walked with the mare he noticed a rather pompous looking German solider. Straight Away Arthur gave the male a glare and purposily made his horse walk over the germans foot ."Oh im ever so sorry " -he said , sarcasm being full in his voice .The German snarled, hopping just a little, then swiftly pulling his gun out "Verdammt Engländer..." he snapped, pointing the weapon at the animal. Ludwig wasn't about to shoot, but the horse had just deliberately stepped on him, they deserved at least a growled warning. Arthur stepped in front of the gun straight away , acting on instinct almost "Do, NOT shoot my animal kraut boy! He has helped me kill a bunch of you fuckers off back when i was in the war fro-" He stopped him self ..Bad move, no one knew he had been in the war ..Well none of the soldiers - "You shouldnt be so easy to pull a weapon " Arthur called, voice returning to a more calm state.

"You shouldn't be so quick to make an enemy" Ludwig spat back, glaring, but lowered his weapon "I wouldn't shoot an animal anyway, I'm not that heartless. You on the other hand..." he smiled, and pointed the gun at Arthur, almost playing with him. He'd been so filled with hate from the government, and well, he was really just a little bored. The other blonde didnt flinch at the gun . Typical sort of response from a experienced soldiers" Knock your self out" Arthur leaned back slightly, his fingers about ready to click, something that he had taught the horse to understand as a sign to run as far as possible." And we are already enemies, im not sure if you realise but our nations are at war at the moment "

Ludwig rolled his eyes at the other males smart ass comment "I had no issue with you as a person, and now I do" he shrugged, but put the gun away. "You're not a farmer. Are you?" Ludwig's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was this some form of spy?

"Yes actually, I am now. "-he replied honestly- " My farm is the one furthest from the city "-he moved his hand away from the horse but it stayed by his side - " I live up there with my little brother, do you want to check my identity papers ?"Arthur asked, slightly annoyed at the german .

"I do. I want those, your address,and the papers of who you live with, and how much produce you keep" If there was chance of another farm offering the chance for food, he needed to let his superior know  
Arthur let out an annoyed huff before he pulled out his papers and handed them to the other. His name and address were all on there, along with his former rank in the army " Arthur Kirkland, 21 years old, not married, not courting, three brothers that live on the main land, one adoptive brother that lives with me. I keep cows, sheep and chicken , also I grow potatoes . Happy /now/ ?"The British-man asked, voice holding a slight sharp and irritated tone to it.

"I want the papers for your Bruder too" Really that was an excuse to go to the farm. He gave Arthur's papers a quick look through, then shoved them back into the shorter blondes hands "They're all fine. You have served in the army before?" He asked, shoving his own hands in his pockets to keep them from the wind.

Arthur sighed out " Fine , he is at school at the moment but i have his papers up in the farm. Follow" he ordered, a little cheekily before leading the horse back with the german " And yes I have ..I had a bad injury and had to be sent back " he was looking dead a head as he spoke , not looking back at the annoying german male that just HAD to come back and bother him more ..Great, fucking fantastic.

"I know for a fact our wounded are shot" he replied bluntly, feeling the need to share that. He had became cold, distant to death and murder; With what he had seen, it was sadly becoming the norm "What happened to you? And that's fine, I don't need him there" he paused "is it far? Because you are welcome to ride" there was a motorcycle just around the corner that he had used earlier that day to visit a further out post.

" One of my men got trapped between us and the enemy ...He was bleeding out on the field ..I ran to his side just as some one threw a grenade over ..He died ,I ended up with terrible wounds "That was true ..But what he hadn't said is that the very man he had tried to save was his lover. Being Gay was still a crime in this time ..so It was One of Arthurs best kept secrets. Arthur took a second to rest his hands on the horses saddle before pulling him self onto it ." My farm is a little while of, so riding is a good choice "

"Okay" he nodded, turning back "I can follow. Oh, and thanks for the honesty" That little 'thanks' was spoken more from politeness than anything else. Ludwig wandered off to quickly tell one of his men where he was headed, and jumped onto the motorbike, starting it up and then heading after the younger man.

It was a good fifteen minuets before They finally reached a rather nice and decent sized farm. The house was attached to the barn by a small corridor that Arthus step Father had built years before Arthur was even born. Family relations with the kirklands weren't great. The eldest brother Garith now lived in wales , Allister lived in scotland and from what Arthur had heard was now married And their final Brother, Liam had moved to Ireland when the war broke out, not wanting to have to fight or get involved with the war .

"Here we are " Arthur muttered out. Soon a frown developed on The englishmans face as he saw peter at steps of their home.".."-he shot the child a gentle glare, sub text for 'we will talk more later' Before leading Ludwig into the house." Make your self at home Jerry "he called out out "no doubt you will"

As Ludwig pulled up out side the others home, his eyes darted around quickly, looking for anything interesting that they could seise .He didn't pay much mind to the boy on the other hand, just glancing quickly as he walked into the home. Straight away he started to pick things up and inspect them, grabbing a photo and looking at it before setting it back down in the wrong place."Im going to ask for you to refrain from the name calling "He said rather politely.

"And I ask you to not pick up pictures of my family with out asking "Arthur grunted back before going into the kitchen and grabbing Peters papers. Peter was born in germany, spoke german ..and was in fact Jewish. The second the Island was invaded Arthur used his skills to fake some documents for the child. "Got them "The shaggy blonde haird brit called back as he re-entered the living room.  
The german had merely huffed at the others remark, but took note and stopped touching things for now. He immediately took hold of the documents , inspecting every detail." Und how long have you owned the boy ?" He queried, looking down at the documents still as he did. The word Owned wasn't ment to be used, His english had just slipped for that moment and he hadn't felt the need to correct him self .Arthur however took some offence at the word and grimaced as he heard the word 'Owned', However for now he made sure to keep it decent, Peter was around after all ." About Five years now "-he responded before leaning against the arm of the chair. Over the time Arthur had him he taught the child how to speak with an english accent, although the boys natural accent did pop out from time to time."He is a pain at times but, he is my brother " Arthur reached out to take the papers from the german. As he did Ludwig snapped at him." Wait!"  
Arthurs heart jumped about in his rib cage .FUCK. Had the german spotted something wrong in the papers!? After one sort minuet that felt like a eternity to Arthur, Ludwig handed the papers out." They are fine. Now i want to see your animals "Ludwig had to have a quick search through the barn, make sure the other male wasn't hiding any thing…Or any one .

Arthur nodded swiftly before starting to lead the other through the narrow corridor that led to the barn. There where around twelve to fourteen sheep wondering around and a cow with calf, nothing too big .The farm could support more but Arthur Alone couldn't handle any more work. Arthurs life was filled with activities ..He needed that, it kept him distracted. Distraction was good, makes it easier to ignore pain, guilt and most other emotions.

Ludwig took his time looking through the barn, checking first the animals ,then their shelters and feeding stations for anything that could be deemed suspicious." Do you have domestic animals ? If so, what are they? and how many ?"

Arthur nodded "Yes I do, One dog a collie , a cat which is currently sniffing your boot "-he pointed down at the animal at the germans foot ." Oh and err ..I keep birds "he grumbled slightly before stating the species. "Pigeons "

Ludwigs ears perked up. Pigeons where being used even today to send messages ."Are they being used ?"He asked , making his way to where he could hear the pigeons cooing away .

"No" Came a reply from Arthur ."They are merely my pets " That was a lie, but Arthur was a very good liar indeed, and usually managed to slip most things past German guards.

However, Ludwig was different from most officers, things did not usually get past him and right now he didnt believe Arthur- not for one second. Ludwig could always shoot them if needs be, but for now he would leave the animals alive." /Ja/ Sure, Who keeps carrier pigeons as a pet ? " He asked whilst picking up one of the chubbier creatures.

"EX Carrier pigeons" Arthur informed."They were my step Fathers, When he died I took over their care " Well. At least two of those things were true ."Most of them are too old to be working any way, and be gentle with her, she is carrying eggs "

Ludwig simply threw the bird back into the coop with a sigh, not convinced by the others argument. "Ja? Sure. I think that is all I need to see for the moment " Arthur was no doubt going to be one he would have to keep a very close eye on. Damned Brit. Why couldn't the Kirkland be like the other occupants of the island? Why did he have to be so, so...Stubborn?

Arthur had muttered a few choice words under his breath as he saw the german throw his bird back. He had just about had enough of this Jerry now." Yea, well you can get back on that bike of yours and leave then" Arthur spat out whilst Ludwig remained calm as ever. There was one more thing that Ludwig had to talk about with Arthur, it was in regards to the Brits adopted little brother Peter. "I will be soon enough, but you need to talk to that brother of yours. He keeps harassing my men. From what I know he was almost shot the other day because he deliberately jumped out at one of the soldiers "-he let out a slight growl in annoyance before turning around to leave

Arthurs eyes grew wide, anger now filling them. "If any harm comes to my little brother, it will be the last thing that your men will ever do on this island! Got it ? " He dint wait for the others response,"Good. He jumps at your damn men because he dosnt like them, No one does, besides those girls that like a little Jerry love, tch, whores and your men deserve only that "

Now Ludwig felt his own fury bubble over- He was mere seconds from lundging at the Brit and putting him in his place. How dare Arthur threaten his men! "Just keep him away, if he gets shot, or hurt, it's not my fault. And as far as the women are concerned... At least we get some" he smirked, turning to leave "We can't be all bad if they prefer us to their own men! They know who's side to be on" With that, he started walking away to his bike.

Arthur hated to be beat at anything, No way this damn Kraut was going to get the last word. "Oh yea! Well its a good job I am not into women isn't it! " Idiot, Idot, IDOT! The emerald eyed man swallowed hard as he realised what he had said aloud. He walked from the barn, heading straight for Peter, assuming the other hadn't heard it ..well..more like wishing . "Peter, We need to talk " He called out. Un fortunately for Arthur The German had swung around, hearing the last comment, and stormed back up to Arthur, catching hold of his collar as the boy appeared "What did you say?"He growled out.

Arthur swallowed hard, looking to peter and ordering him to go inside." Peter, go and do some home work". Of course the boy didn't, he stopped, watching what was unfolding infront of him .With a gentle sigh Arthur changed the focus of his attention to Ludwig. " I said women don't interest me, Mainly because the woman I loved died years ago …I have remained celibate since then "the lie was a good , well rehearsed one ..but the shakiness was clear in his voice giving him away ever so slightly

"Ja, sure... My wife was killed, In one of your air raids -I know all about that..." he replied gruffly "But I don't quite believe you" Still, he let the other go, and broke eye once more to leave .

"Well if you krauts hadn't started this damn war then a hell of a lot less would have died "Arthur sighed lightly, walking away and ruffling peters hair, a way to reassure him ."Im fine , don't worry "-he muttered out as he picked the child up, watching the german leave .

Arthur got the blond child inside and set him down on the couch. "Pater you can not go around attacking the germans, I thought you would know better then that "

Peter shook his head slightly before starting to protest. " but Arthur, th-"

"No buts Peter!" he shouted a little more harsh then he ment it to be ." You are going to get us caught! Do you want that!? of course you bloody don't!"-he snapped before pacing back and forth, more annoyed with the german then Peter. Course Peter didn't see it that way ..the poor child ran off to his room all teared up

* * *

I hoped you like the first chapter . This story is basically a rp i have been having with one of my favourite rp partners . I play england, she germany. A good lot has been edited by me. Tell me what you think about it, Personally i enjoyed rping and editing it. I think it has potential


	2. rocky rout

Tuesday 6th , august 1940

Peter had Actually gone to school today, not wanting to upset his big brother any further. The blonde haired child walked straight past a few german officers, doing his best not to send them a glare or make some comment that could get him into trouble.

Mean while Arthur had been racked with guilt since the night before. He hadn't ment to shout at the child, he was just so ...Stressed. For god sake he was a solider! Fighting in france and even spying in germany! And now he was forced to take orders from the very people he would have been fighting out on the war front. The very people that he had a constant kill or be killed unspoken code with .The emerald eyed brit sighed slightly, trying to rid himself of such annoying thoughts. Currently Arthur was trying to convince the shop keeper to let him have some extra rations of flour. " Come on Fargus, the Jerries will never know. You still have that secret ration supply hidden, the ones you save for the locals …Im not asking for much ".

The brown haired male just shook his head before adding some more flour to the brits rations." Arthur Kirkland you have some cheek on you boy, always have" Fargus chuckled slightly before throwing the flour over to the brit who swiftly caught it .Perfect. Now he could make it up to Peter with a nice cake.

As Arthur tried to bargain, Ludwig and one of his soldiers came striding in with the announcement of an 'inspection'. The man gave Arthur a look, but ignored him, instead stepping up to check stock and question the owner on rations. Arthur had luckily got the rations hidden in his secret pocket on the inside of his black trench coat, As long as he wasn't searched he would be fine. "Morning "He snarled at Ludwig and his men.

"We are not here for you Kirkland" Ludwig replied calmly "Don't cause Us any trouble " Ludwig said, never even glancing at the man as he spoke, too busy searching the stock room and then turning to talk quietly to the shop keeper . At least this brit wasn't as rude as Arthur was.

Of course Arthur thought he had got a way with it, which had led to a smug smirk to grow on his face."Fine then. If you cant even be polite enough to greet me a good morning, I will just leave " The pale Englishmen turned on his heels, going to walk out with a swing in his step." Next thing is some butter from th-" His Arm was grabbed by one of Ludwig's men. "Nein. Coat off ."he ordered gruffly. Both Ludwig and his man turning on Arthur. The brits smug smile was now wiped completely off his face. " I thought you weren't here for /me/"He grunted out, pulling his arm free from the German before slowly unbuttoning his coat and setting it off to the side. "You just have it out for me " He grumbled .

"Ja, I do "Ludwig replied simply, starting to run his hands a little roughly along Arthurs body making the blonde brit wince slightly as he searched. Arthur still had some wounds that were sore when prodded, and the damn krauts hands seemed to find every single one of those wounds. Meanwhile his comrade was shaking and searching through the trench coat knowing something wasn't quiet right with it. As Ludwig ran his hand along a particularly sore spot Arthur yelped." If you wouldn't mind actually being gentle! "He barked out. The german couldn't help but smirk as he looked up at the brit from his position on the floor, now going much gentler. "Sorry, your highness. While Im at it would you like me to make my men get you some tea? "He commented with a smirk as his companion snorted with laughter .

"Yes actually that would be rather nice. I guess you are learning your place german dog .After WE win this war, you will be the slaves of europe" Arthur hummed happily to him self, watching the shop keeper Fargus who was now utterly shocked by the fact Arthur would be so blunt to the germans and was currently mouthing over." Arthur Kirkland! Are ye mad!?". From his spot on the ground Ludwig pulled out a hand gun and roughly jabbed it between Arthurs legs, before standing up and glaring at the birt who was now cupping ther area and keeling over slightly." Die deutsche Hunde beißen" (German dogs bite)"

Arthur spat out, spit merely missing the germans shoe by millimetres." The crown jewels!? Really!?" The british-men soon frowned as he saw the other german messing about with his coat... This really wasn't going to plan at all.

Ludwig nodded "You shouldn't be messing with dangerous dogs " he smirked lightly, continuing the other's joke as if it were light hearted. The other solider gave the cry of "Aha!" As the flour fell from Arthur's coat.

Arthur swallowed a lump that had grown in his throat as he heard the flour fall out from his coat with a rather loud 'thud'. Shit…" You dogs need a leash and collar " He mumbled out as he looked at the white powder which was spilling from its hemp bag .

"Okay. We can go" Ludwig said, stepping away from Arthur and giving the shop keeper a look. "Komm Brandt" The two Germans stepped towards the door, leaving the area in a slight mess "Just be thankful we're not the Gestapo" Ludwig uttered to Arthur before throwing his coat back and leaving.

/Great/ The flower was every where! Arthur went to the floor and started to clean most of the white powder up, sighing slightly to him self as he did. "Damn Krauts …That Blonde one Ludwig..He is one of the fucking worst " Arthur grumbled before getting of his knees and rising to his feet. After he had helped to clean the shop up, he left. From that time when ever he saw the germans that day he shot them glares that were so bitter, they could turn milk bad. When ever Ludwig was on the receiving end of this glare he would look back with just as much determination. The german had found out what Arthur had been buying and figured out his plan and decided he would help out to annoy him. Psychological war fare was the best way to beat through resistance. So . Ludwig had a nice cake sent round to Arthurs home .

When the brit was done with todays activities he was shocked to find a cake on his door step. Cake !? They had given him a fucking cake !? He had half a mind to find that damn german Ludwig and throw the fucking face into that smug face of his!..But ..This cake was much nicer then any one he could make for Peter. Arthur heavy heartedly took the cake into the kitchen, taking a piece to check it was completely safe. "…" He sighed lightly before heading out on his chestnut mare, Time to pick up Peter. On the way down Ludwig Spotted Arthur on the horse, quickly grinning nice and smugly but then going back to talking with his partner from earlier, and a couple of farmer's daughters that had caught their attention. Of course Arthur wasn't having that , he gave one of the girls a quick wink which made her blush. He had no want for Girlfriend, But he did enjoy pissing of the krauts. And loosing out to a englishmen..Perfect. Course the girls didn't budge away much, one of them desperately clinging to Ludwigs uniform, something that amused the german.

Soon Arthur was on his way home, Peter on the back of the mare as well. " I have a lovely present for you ..Its your favourite " Arthur mused softly to the boy who wasn't really listening, instead opting to stick his rosy red tongue out at the germans... Somethings couldnt be changed.

* * *

Once back at the farm Arthur happily watched peter scoff the cake .But .It was bitter sweet, that look of happiness on Peters face made Arthur happy but ..If the child knew where it had come from...NO ,that couldnt happen. Soon it was eight pm and Peter was in bed, but Arthur wasnt, he had decided to go down to the pup, fish a few women away from the germans, or try at least . He had dressed smart, blue suit, blue waist coat and pink tie , his hair slicked back and smirk on his face.

* * *

When Arthur reached the pup there were already a good few German soldiers already down there, still in uniform, but not as strictly. Three were sat in a group, and a couple more were scattered. They had made an effort for the most part, to tidy up the best they could, and each happily had some form of alcohol, mainly beer. Ludwig was sat with the small group, watching everything quietly.

Arthur soon spotted some girls around the germans..Oh ..How could he not take them away? The brit had always knocked womens advances back. /Always/ . But now, he was winking over at the girls and quickly they where becoming interested in the good looking ex solider. Three or Four Left the germans and moved over to Arthurs side .After a little while one of the soilders uttered "Mann Hure" , gesturing toward Arthur. This was met with laughter "Hey, Damen, he's a little too gentleman for my liking.. " the same man called, and one of the girls came back to them. They sat quiet a while, just regaining the attention. Arthur was seconds away from sniping a comment back, when he noticed a familiar face …He had fought that man before on the front line. Hopefully the other wouldn't notice" Tch germans "-he tutted, turning his attention back to the two girls that had stayed. He couldnt risk putting up much of a scene, not with that familiar face around." Hm, Its a shame they wont be staying for long, Once our boys come in and sort them out " The German men were quiet, desperately trying to hear what Arthur was saying. After a few moments, a well aimed butt of food was thrown at the back of the Englishman's head, the group of young men trying not to giggle like schoolboys, the female attention momentarily forgotten. Ludwig had to admit, he was rather amused himself.

Arthur smirked, hiding the anger in him. Any chance of him staying some what docile was now faded" Dogs shouldn't throw food, Their master may not give them more later " -he pecked a kiss on the womens hands. " Im sorry to leave you my dears but, Some one has to teach these /boys/ Some manners " He turned on his heel, walking closer to the germans. " Now then, If you krauts have any sense of Honour. The one that threw that bit of food at me will go a few rounds out side in a fist fight "

"Was?" the more cocky of the group blinked at him "Ich spreche Englisch nicht..." he said deciding to play the 'I'm foreign card' as he eyed Arthur up, the rest of the men managing to keep quiet, just. All the women now were taking their bets and sides, huddling into a group to watch. Arthur merely chuckled. " Nice try. Ich Spreche Deutch, mien friend,das ist nicht gonna Arbeit, pussy"(i speak german my friend, thats not gonna work, pussy ) "-Arthur turned his attention back to Ludwig." The men In my platoon were much better behaved you know. You should teach your men manners "

"Leave them be, they're just relaxing" Came Ludwigs replied with a shrug, evidently finding reactions of his men amusing also. He barely looked at Arthur, just leaning back in his chair to drink a little more "They're disciplined well, far better than your men, at any other time" he paused, smiling a little "Sie sprechen Deutsche? Ich werde beeindruckt" (you speak German? I'm impressed) With that he shared a quick look with his men.

"Course I do," Arthur muttered out" I was a high up member of the army and I was stationed in france just before you krauts got it, I was one of the last to leave. It would be stupid for me not to have know german .."-he smirked- " funny how many officers thought I was german, being born with blonde hair and light eyes is a help indeed " he leaned against the bar-" your men are mutts, dogs that are all bark and no bite"

He simply made a non committal noise, and waved a hand "You speak it with a very English tone. Evidently the officers were preoccupied. France deserved to be taken" He then sat back with his drink as the cockier man leapt up, and across the table at Arthur, deliberately biting him hard in the shoulder as he impacted, growling like an animal, fully aware that this would irritate the Englishman more. Arthur winced at the mans attack but soon smirked. Just the excuse he was looking for. "Good dog!"Arthur called before he pushed the german to the ground. They rolled around for a few seconds before Arthur got the better of the man , stiing on top of him and repeatedly punching him across the face. Every one in the pub was full of shock, No one had dared stand up to the germans, and now Arthur was beating one of them up?! " Fucking kraut !"he growled out as he felt some one pull him away by the collar. Turns out Ludwig was that man, roughly tugging Arthur up and turning him so he could smack him across the face with a empty glass not saying a word as he did. The man that had been hit got up, wiping at his slightly bloodied face as he swung a punch at Arthur to add insult to injury. With that, the Englishman was dropped, and the Germans headed into the other corner of the pub, wanting to get at least one more round in to calm down.

Arthur growled slightly and pulled him self from the floor, satisfied with his work on the solider he left, winking cheekily at the young woman as he did. When he got back he sorted his wounds out him self, they looked nasty but, werent something that would hurt ...that much ...for long ...Fuck they hurt . Peter was shocked as he saw his brothers cuts the next morning , almost braking down crying at the mere site. Of course Arthur quickly calmed the child and lied about how he got the wounds

In the end, a few girls that were brave enough to approach the men were lucky, the adrenalin causing the young men to act totally on instinct. The next morning though, it was business as usual, and Ludwig stood with the soldier from the day before, carefully watching the people go about their morning routine.


	3. Lesson taught

Wednesday 7th, August 1940

The next morning though, it was business as usual, and Ludwig stood with the soldier from the day before, carefully watching the people go about their morning routine.

Arthur hummed slightly to himself as he took peter to school per usual. The boy was nattering about something they were doing in history class , unfortunately for the boy Arthur was only half listening to the blonde child , The brit was too busy smirking at Ludwig as he walked past , which of-course caused the german to shoot him a glare back .

On his way back from the school Arthur decided to pop around to the local butchers, Agreeing to slip him some extra meat . After all, Every local had to help the other out …Especially if it ment the germans would get less food . The shaggy haired brit was just on his way back to the farm after leaving the butchers no less then two seconds ago when he saw a black gloved hand stop him in his tracts .../Great/ Ludwig .

"Let me see your ration book" The german said calmly, hiding any emotion behind a stoic face and a slight determined glare. This Brit was always up to something and Ludwig would have to constantly monitor him . yes . That was the reason he was so interested in the other blonde, Purely work .

"You really do have it out for me, don't you ? " Arthur muttered out as he searched his pocket for his book and eventually handing it over. The ex soldier was a master at faking such things, he even had a german passport for him self hidden in his study at home . Very rare was the time when he would hand genuine papers over .Ludwig's well trained eyes inspected the papers without even ushering a he put the book in his pocket , turning his glare back to the brit." You are making deals. You don't even have a full family ..How could you steal from your own people ? " The soldier behind ludwig pulled out his gun, merely to warn the brit of doing anything course Arthur kept his calm, a gun being pointed at him ment nothing really to him, not any more ..War had changed all that for him. "Stealing ? I have no idea what you could possibly be on about " He lied" I would never steal from /MY/ people, your people on the other hand , hmm, more tempting" He almost purred out, making his accent more prominent ." I must admit though, you have a very well trained eye" He moved his hands behind his back, holding them as he stood as politely as possible . His whole stature by now was just pouring with arrogance. This Kraut annoyed Arthur, making his very core boil furiously like a kettle that had been left on the stove ..Much longer of this and Arthur would end up just punching the damn German across his fucking face .

"You're making bargains with the merchants when there's not enough to go around as it is" Ludwig replied "I would call that stealing from your own" He spoke as if they were friends having a conversation, minus the man with a gun stood there beside him.

"There would be enough to go around if your men weren't taking food as well"He snapped back " .This island is full of civilians, its not ment for soldiers "-he scoffed out- "Tell your dog to put the gun away , im not gonna run or fight back , that would be stupid on my part"

"He's not putting his gun away. I don't trust you" Ludwig growled back "We have our own supplies, and take very little from you" Ludwig then turned to leave "Oh, I hope your Bruder enjoyed your cuts and bruising!" he added with a smirk on his face, before starting to walk away.

"Oh? And hope your wife enjoyed the bomb"Arthur bit back harshly whilst turning on his heels and starting to slowly walk away .He felt a pang in his heart , felling he shouldn't have really said something so harsh but ...His brother was off limits , no ones to talk of him. Ludwig was momentarily speechless, and about ready to tackle the other to the ground, Although luckily he was stopped by his companion and so, they continued their patrol. Through the rest of the morning the German was in a foul mood, snapping at most that dared to speak with him .

Arthur on the other hand, had a spring in his step, being in a great mood since he had bested the German officer. It was around 3:20pm When he had arrived at the meeting place where he would pick up peter ..But ..the boy wasn't there. Straight away Arthurs heart started to race and his brain went onto over drive . He desperately dashed through the town , shouting ..Screaming peters name as he searched for the young child..No , no . What if Peter had gone too far and upset one of the german guards !? ..Only one way to find out. He found ludwig and straight away pleaded with him ." Have you seen peter ? Please i need to know ! He has gone missing " His whole voice was full with worry ..he sounded so desperate .

"Maybe " Ludwig answered non commitally, looking at the other . Of course the german knew where the boy had gone. Even if it was a little personal, Ludwig was fed up of the other man's resistance, and it seemed the only way to get through to him was by taking something he cared about. The child. They simply kidnapped him and held him in a spare room of the house they'd taken over. No harm had come to Peter, and he was free to move. It was more to prove a point. Arthur growled upon hearing such a answer " Stop Playing Games !"-he ordered "..I …I need Peter back …Please "The last line came out a little ..broken "Please , i don't have time for this ..Have you seen him ? "

"Ja, I have" he nodded with a light smile "But you need to stop causing me and my men trouble, " He knew he had gone a little far by taking the boy, but it was all worth it to see the brits reaction . Arthur was shaking partly with anger, partly with fear .Once he had heard that peter was at least with some one he went all dizzy and light headed."F Fine, just please give me him back " He didn't look at the other as he spoke, feeling completely beaten but for once not caring .

With a nod, the German and his colleague started walking "Come with us then" They led Arthur back with them, into the house. There was a soldier stood just inside the door of the room where Peter was being held "There" Ludwig gestured to the slightly shaken boy "We haven't touched him".Straight away Arthur ran to the boy, pulling him into a tight hug, almost braking down in tears straight away. "Oh god i was so worried "He mumbled out as he clung to the child, before picking him up .Arthur hid the tears from Peter, not wanting to up set him any more , but couldn't hide them From Ludwig and his men.

Okay, Ludwig had to admit that was a little too far, but at least they got their point across, and Arthur should at least think twice about offending him. Either that, or things could get worse.

* * *

**monday 12 th august 1940**

Arthur had been spending most of his time in the village since Peter had been taken, Not wanting to be too far away from the boy. Currently he was doing a few shifts in the bakery, serving any one that came in to the bakery …Even the Germans . That day The soldiers were taking a little bit of a brake, they had been on the island for some time now and had gotten to know most of the locals, even choosing to help out on a few of the farms .Today they wore slightly more comfortable clothes, No uniform ..well , not as many layers of uniform. Ludwig and some of his men wondered into the bakery and some of the men started to look the treats over, deciding what to get . Meanwhile Ludwig was just chatting with one of his men , Bernheardt . Of course Arthur shot the Germans a glare and muttered a few choice words before turning his back on them and getting on with one of the cakes, Course this bakery was kinda empty , not many cakes at all. Cakes need eggs and eggs are rationed . Eventually Arthur had to turn around and serve the men, after all he was the only one in the shop at the moment . " Hello Gents " He said with a big fake smile plastered on his face. " And what can i get you ? We have some lovely jewish trea-OOPS ! "

"Are you /trying/ to be funny?" Ludwig asked, less than amused as his companion continued to browse, eventually tapping his superior with the query of "Brot und torte?" Ludwig nodded "Anyway, we'll take some bread, and some of that cake..." he gestured to the desired item- a kind of jam torte with a crust "Actually, I have around ten men, we'll have it all" Ludwig tried hard as possible to be at least ,civil. Course Arthur didn't see it that way. Tarts where a rare treat and he was planning on taking some home for young peter …Looks like he couldn't now ." Coming right up. Oh and i wasn't trying to be funny , I am funny" He corrected as he went over and carefully wrapped the deserts up, for once being decent ."Here" He muttered as he placed the food down on the counter. "Don't choke " He spat out quietly .

"Oh, we won't. We didn't order any of your actual meals... The meat and potatoes are what are easy to choke on" He retorted, pushing some money across the counter and waiting for the other man to scoop their purchases off "You're not funny" And with one last slightly unfriendly smile, he and his companion turned to leave.

"No but you are , that facade you put on is laughable at least"The brit grunted out before putting the money in the till and moving into the back to get some scones out . He didn't take money for his work at the bakery, it was his way of keeping busy , keeping his mind sane

The rest of the day was rather relaxed for the germans, This little island really was no trouble ..Well..Besides Arthur .

Soon though it was seven pm all the germans had taken their usual place up in the pub, enjoying a good beer and some english /food/ . Arthur and Peter where also out at the pub, Arthur had ordered a nice meal for the two of them. He was there before the germans and once they came decided that he wouldn't let them ruin His and patters night. As the night got on Arthur and peter had been chatting happily to one another, ignoring the germans for the most part , not wanting to cause any trouble around Peter .

Eight pm

Arthur had got up and ordered him self a nice pint of larger and some milk for peter, doing his best to ignore the smirks and glares he was getting from the germans. For peter on the other hand it was much harder , The child kept looking over at the group of germans …Almost trying to recognise one of them . After all Peter was jewish ..and was born in Berlin.

"Peter Stop it " Arthur barked over at the child "

"But Zey ar-" -Arthur stopped the boy speaking with a hand signal, that ment pater was slipping out of the english accent . " Oh , Sorry Bru- Brother '"Peter mumbled out before going back to his colouring .

Luckily by now the german soldiers were totally indifferent to Arthur and the child, and had moved on to their sport of trying to attract the few women that were foolish enough to come too near. Once ensnared, each man would try and impress her, and soon they had a small group, some of the more forward on both sides exchanging the odd kiss or cuddling up. The easiness of these girls always amused Ludwig, but he wasn't about to complain when a pretty blonde came to sit on his knee, stealing his hat which had been on the table. If he were honest, Ludwig was fairly indifferent to the women too, they were just a perk, he wasn't ready for anything proper. During all this though, he did keep an eye on Arthur, and in particular, the boy.

Eight - Thirty Pm

Peter kicked his feet out as he doodled in his colouring book .Arthur meanwhile, happily watching over the boy not minding much to the germans, Peter being his priority . Not the Germans..Even if they where a bunch of damn wankers -" Enjoy your self little man , im just of to the loo "he mused, patting Peters head .The second Arthur was gone peter stood up , looking over at the german soldiers and moving closer to them - "Humpf Arshlocks "he muttered out in his first language, along with a few other choice german words .

Ludwig was the first to notice the boy, straight away nudging the girl from his lap and steping over to approach the boy " Was ? "he queried "You're insulting us in our own language, Junge?" he frowned "You shouldn't be using such language anyway".Peter growled up at the other, straight away using his sharp tongue that he had acquired whilst being around Arthur "You shouldnt be killing people just because they were born jewish either ! " he crossed his hands over his chest, not backing down from the elder , taller, stronger person. Peter was a stubborn one just like Arthur "Cant wait for you to lose this war ! , wich you will by the way !" that one, was shouting, making sure the whole pup hear it.

"Boy, bitte, don't make me hurt you" Ludwig groaned lightly, using all the self restraint he owned "We will not lose, and the Jewish deserve it" He straightened up from being crouched in front of Peter and simply looked at him.

Peters eyes grew wide as he heard that, full with anger and hate . He screamed before jumping on Ludwig, trying to hurt him in any way he could, Ludwig simply smiled as the child tried to wound him , to be fair the young boy did get a decent punch in, making ludwig let out a slight growl from discomfort . Arthur heard that scream and came running , quickly pulling peter away and holding him still -"DAMN IT PETER ! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW !

"Danke" Ludwig said politely , glaring at Arthur as he pulled the child away from him

"I didnt do that for your sake "He bit back ", i did it for him ...But "-he sighed ever so slightly - " Thank you for ..Not fighting back against him " Peter was so angry by this point that tears were spilling out of his eyes .Still shouting and swearing in german, not thinking about what he was doing in the least bit .Arthur quickly got the child out , rushing to get him back home . Mean while the Men were staring and once the child and Arthur left, burst into a confused rabble of German..Ludwig would have to talk to Arthur tomorrow ..

Once back at the farm, Peter got a good telling off . Harsh but fair. Unlike many men back in that time Arthur would never use his hand or belt to discipline a child ..Life would knock the boy about enough, Arthur didn't need to help out in that .

* * *

Hies -waves- . Thank you for all the love i have gotten thus far for this story, it is greatly appreciated . Yet again i feel the need to remind , this is from a rp i have been having with one of my favourite rp partners , she plays the germany and i play England and sealand ( little peter ) . I edit the story to make it more suitable for fanfic formate but i dont edit a great lot ,maybe ad a few different words or phrases or more description . Baiscally im trying to say this is a 50/50 thing and my germany rper deserves some love for this story . OH AND ALSO ! If you like this i recommend a tv show called Island at war , its a old british show and im telling you as a brit im proud of it because it is an amazing show ...watch it !


	4. Everything to lose

Thursday 8th, August 1940

Arthur had got him self up an dressed rather early and was just about to get peter out when he saw Ludwig and his men approach their home . Luckily he had a escape plan ready for peter if worse came to the worse . The brit sighed lightly before closing the door behind him , leaving peter behind as he walked down the path way to meet the germans . "Hello men, What is it you want ? " He asked getting straight to the point.

"We have come to ask you a few questions. Peter isn't in school, I assume he's home too?" Ludwig indicated he was going to walk up to the house, and started to do without permission. Moving swiftly and intently as he did, Course Arthur quickly stopped in front of him, cutting him off ." Your right he's not . Yesterday upset him quite a bit so i decided that i wouldn't take him in till later on in the day " Arthur looked to the men before turning his attention to ludwig . " If you are coming to talk i would much rather it be just you ..I don't want too many people, it could upset peter even more then needs be ". Ludwig nodded as he took of his black leather gloves." Ja, Das fine " He turned to command his men to stay before looking back to the smaller blonde "Yesterday upset me too" he snorted, re-adjusting his coat, Wanting the brit to hurry and let him in .

" Yes well peter is a child Ludwig, You must take that into consideration " Arthur managed to keep his calm facade. But. Inside he was scared . Scared for peter. He turned to the door and opened it, leaving it a jar as he walked through." Id rather you allow Peter to sleep a while . Let him rest ." Peter had scurried away to his room, the boy thought it best to be away from any action .

The German nodded to the brit as he walked into the took of his hat and set them down beside his gloves on the table ." Ja fine for now. But, I want to know more about him and where he came from "

The brit sighed . He knew that would be asked sooner or later but ..Later would have been preferred." Berlin… He was a street rat, he ment nothing to no one . His parents didn't agree with the Nazi Rule and were killed for it ." He was telling some truth, but not the whole truth . Peter couldn't get taken away from him .No. He would much rather chop his arm of with a butter knife .

"A Berliner..." The german mused "His German was too fluent to of been taught. Why does he have incorrect papers? That's an illegality. Why were you in Berlin to find him?"

"I had to keep the illegal papers, i was scared that he would be taken away from me and sent back"He leaned back against the couch " I told you i was a solider ..Well it goes further ..I spent a week or so gathering information in Berlin , i found him then "

The taller blonde took the information in before he responded "Fair enough" he nodded, not quite relaxing himself "And you just took him?" He was pretty sure that wasn't allowed. "You are living rather dangerously, Arthur" Ludwig said, shooting the other an intense glare. Of course the second the brit saw that glare he turned his head away. " I know. Oh god i do . He is my family, my only family that cares . I cant loose the boy Ludwig." He brought his pale hands up to his hair , running them through the blonde locks " I want to tell you more but ..I cant .. Can we leave the questions for now ? "

Ludwig shook his head slightly in frustration "What do you want me to do, or say? I can quite easily get into more trouble then you, you know" He sighed "I understand that though…But, I need the complete truth". The briton kept dead quiet, feeling his mouth dry up .If he told the truth Peter could ..But .. if he didn't tell the truth then, they would ind out later and Arthur would have no chance of keeping the boy ." P Peters parents ..They ..They were jewish " His voice turned into a small hush. "Peter is too but not the religious kind.. I hope you realise how much trust im putting in you right now Ludwig. I wont loose him, if i have to get the boy over to england by my own fucking mite i will "

"I want to speak with him before I do anything else" Ludwig replied bluntly, seemingly not caring about the other man's feelings. It was best to not get involved with emotions…Emotions would only make his already hard job worse .The Brit felt so …helpless, he was now at the mercy of the very man that he had been against in the first place ! Such helplessness is something only experience by few and those few often have so much to lose "Come on then" The shaggy haired, blonde murmured quietly, voice almost too hushed to hear, which made Ludwig's ears strain to listen.

The two men slowly walked up the wooden stairs of the home. With each step the aged floor boards creaked and whined, braking the silence that had settled between both men. Soon the landing was visible four steps away ..Three..Two..One. Arthurs heart was now beating so hard he felt as if it would burst through his chest at any moment, resulting in the organ falling from his chest . Ludwig on the other hand was calm, cool and collected, as expected as a german officer . The blue eyed german coifed lightly, braking the brit our of the haze from which he had found himself in .Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat as he opened peters door, course the by shot up,scared of what was to come. Arthurs emerald eyes softened and he smiled towards the boy "Its ok Peter, you know I wont let anything bad happen"

Ludwig stood in the doorway, trying hard to be un-intimidating, which is difficult when you are a rather tall man in a german uniform" Guten Tag, Peter " He greeted the boy who quickly responded as politely as a scared child could "Guten Tag Herr Ludwig" Peter couldn't help but fidget around as he let his natural accent finally show through. Ludwig stepped into the room, pulling of his leather gloves and allowing the cool air to reach his rough hands. "I need to make a few checks, nothing much. "

Peter took a second to think, looking to Arthur for reassurance before slowly nodding "J-Ja..But, bitte.. don't take me away from Bruder " Both peter and Arthur had no idea or reason to think that this day was ever to come . But. Now it was here . Ludwig wouldn't lie to the child, it would be meaningless and cowardice to do such a thing " No promises, but i will do my best "He murmured, stepping closer to the boy and giving him a good look over, muttering under his breath in german as he did. The boy didn't seem to have any obvious visible signs of his back ground but he didn't have the full checklist, so couldn't say for certain. As all this happened, peters mind wondered back to that day. The day in berlin when the soldiers finally came for him and his parents. The boy's mother was the first to be /dealt/ with, then his father, Finally the guns aim settled on young peter …Luckily the soldier for some reason showed the boy a sign of mercy, letting him leave .

After more minuets of silence that seemed more like a eternity Ludwig spoke up "He may be ok" The german sighed as he took a step back "You are very lucky he isn't at home Arthur " His sky blue eyes glanced over and settled on the Brits slim figure. Arthur could have collapsed right there and then, such a rush of relief ran through his body, setting him on a head dizzying high " Thank god " Arthur slunk back against the bed room wall only moving once the boy he considered a younger brother ran to him. Arthurs hands wrapped around the child, giving him a tight squeeze.

Ludwig sighed, he didn't want to ruin the mood but, There was still a chance the boy could be found out " I may be back " He warned as he turned to leave, taking his gloves from his pocket and putting them on before heading down the stairs and retrieving his belongings as he walked out.

For now that was good enough for Arthur. Peter was here and was safe, thats all he wanted and all he asked for .


	5. No matter what, I will keep him safe

Thursday 17th August 1940

Peter hadn't been sent to school for at least a week now, Arthur was too worried for him .. just in case Ludwig had changed his mind, of course this was something the germans hadn't missed . The emerald eyed briton had tried his hardiest to spent as little time around any german soldiers as possible .

Currently, both Arthur and Peter were in the near by park, their skin chilled slightly by the cold , harsh august wind. The park in its self wasn't much of a park, more a natural track of land that had been undisturbed by the council. The only thing really built there were a few wooden benches, that were by now creaky or half rotten, some old stone path ways and of course some emergency rubber rings, in case some one would have the misfortune to fall into the clutches of the river . The /parks/ current condition was rather nice for the time of year. The air had a gentle warmth to it, slightly contrasting to the cold winds. The water of the lake was luke warm and calm making it easy for Peter to skim the smooth stones across the waters back .

" Good show Peter ! " Arthur called out as the young blonde haired boy skimmed a stone perfectly over the water. The briton walked over to the small child and ruffled his hand through peters sandy locks .

Mean while Ludwig and his men were doing their morning rounds in the park and had noticed the brothers. Ludwig ordered his men to stay behind as he walked forward, advancing towards Arthur. Of course this didn't go un-noticed by the ex- English solider and Arthur soon turned to greet Ludwig, having seen him out of the corner of his own emerald hawk like eyes " Yes, What is it ? " Arthur asked as he Tapped Peter on the shoulder, ushering him away, wanting him away from what ever was about to happen ." You always look like that Ludwig when you need or want to speak to me that is "

" Why hasn't Peter been in school " Ludwig asked, getting straight to the point" He needs to continue with education. It's not like we've replaced textbooks here, and the schools are teaching essential skills" he said it more so to be helpful. It just wasn't presented in that way "Plus I need to send a report of him to my superiors. They noticed something in the records" They'd successfully 'cleaned up' a Jewish family in the outskirts of the larger island next to this one, having taken them out and shot them. Luckily it was another regiment group of men that had taken care of it, not Ludwigs.

"Ah that ."The brit exclaimed as if it was nothing at all " He has been out camping with me, I was just teaching him a few survival skills , ya know . What plants can and cant be eaten, that sort of stuff. He will be in monday, thats a promise "he had become a lot more respectful towards the germans, mainly towards Ludwig. Arthur was grateful and to show it he would behave, do as he was told " Something in his records ? Must be the adoption or something "he smiled gently, hiding his nerves.

"Next time, you must inform his teachers" The german called stoically "And yes, I'll be round later, with one of our medics, I'm afraid it needs to be signed off by him" The German didn't slip from his stern look "I'll see what I can do" The last sentence was loaded, their doctor would spot the signs straight away, but maybe he could work around it, and just get the man's signature without needing his presence.

"Next time i will make sure his teachers are aware, Im sorry if it caused too much trouble" Normally Arthur would have struggled to keep a straight face saying that sentence, or he would have to fight himself mentally to stop some sort of sarcastic or witty remark from following, but the news that the doctor would be coming around to see Peter worried him to no end. Now it was time for the brit to start lying. Peter was circumcised for medical reasons, there was a lie that he could get the village doctor to back him up on. The doctor was a good friend of the brits, so the man would happily lie for him, especially if he knew the circumstances.

* * *

It was five pm exactly when Arthur heard the loud banging of gloved fists on his door. Arthur had prepared for this any way, he had people to help back up the lies, fake paper work done to a brilliant standard, the ability to lie convincingly and the most important thing of all, a plan for if something went wrong.

Arthur calmly stood him self up, smiling gently to Peter to reassure the boy that all was going to be well before walking towards the door and opening it." Ah, you almost give me a heart attack. There is no need to knock like the bloody gestapo" Arthur grumbled rather unimpressed before pulling back slightly and going to lean against one of the near by walls.

"You would know if it were the Gestapo" came the blunt answer from Ludwig as they stepped inside " This is Dr Hans Friedrichsen" He introduced the new man who was as aryian as anything, having come from German/Danish origin. He just gave a nod, allowing Ludwig to continue "He will check Peter over" Ludwig gave Arthur an almost apologetic look. "Okay?"

Of course Arthurs nerves never faltered, well it never showed." Yes thats fine, no problem" Arthur stood up good and straight, just after he went towards the front door and shut it… soon locking it once the opportunity came. If the doctors found out who Peter truly was then Arthur would use his military training, shoot, don't regret and get the job done." He is a little shy around strangers" Arthur called out, leaning back against the door as he watched.

"Ja, of course" Came the reply as Hans stepped towards the boy after pulling out everything needed from the suitcase he had brought. There were a couple of tools if necessary and plenty of diagrams of what was satisfactory. The doctor went about his check, and Ludwig stood, almost on guard. Eventually, the order for the child to undress was issued. Once it was ordered, peter reluctantly undressed him self. Arthur in the mean while reached behind his back and started to wrap his fingers around the handle of a pistole that he had hidden on him self earlier. Ludwig had noticed the movement, so he stepped forward and muttered his observation to the doctor. Arthur coughed lightly, quickly grabbing a rag of cloth, coughing into it and pretending thats what he had all along-" Agh, I think I have a flu coming on, what a bother" he grumbled out before putting the cloth back into his pocket and now keeping hands seen for the moment.

After a sort while the doctor stood back." You may re-dress now boy" He exclaimed and Peter happily obliged, re-dressing him self before stretching his arms out and giving a slight yawn.

"Off to bed you go Peter, you have school tomorrow" Arthur mused out, walking over and tapping Peter gently on the shoulder to encourage the boy to leave. Arthur gave the boy one last smile as he hurried to bed. No matter what, everything would be ok for Peter, Arthur would gladly bet his life on that very fact and to keep it as fact he may have to. " I trust all was fine Doctor" Arthur called out, turning to face the other and putting a smile on his face as he spoke.

The Doctor frowned and shook his head at Arthur "Nein. You harbor the descendant of Jews..."

Ludwig sighed lightly in response before the shorter german went further and turned to talk to him in their language. A few nods were exchanged but neither gave much away, which did nothing to help stop the brits heart from racing. Arthur stood still, desperately trying to hear what was being said. Eventually Arthur spoke up in defence "Huh? That is simply ridiculous "he scoffed out playing ignorant" `If you are on about him being circumcised, he had to get that done here for medical reasons, ask the village doctor, He is the one that preformed the operation. I could call him up now if you'd like"

"Go ahead, I want to speak with him. Not many get it done on medical grounds" the doctor replied, obviously not believing a word Arthur said. Hans had heard of Arthur and knew of the trouble he had been causing. Ludwig simply stood back and tried to think of something to help Arthur out, but he was torn between the two sides.

"Fine, no problem" Arthur reached over, picking up the phone before dialling the number, praying that his old friend would pick up." Ah yes Doctor Williams, I need you to speak with one of the German doctors about the operation Peter had" Arthur held no worry as he handed over the phone, he had spoken with the man about the operation earlier on that took the phone from Arthur, and Ludwig stepped a little closer, trying to hear what was said "Hallo, I just want to ask a few questions, is that okay?" The German was fairly straight to the point.

"Yes , thats completely fine, However I have some case work to get done, so id like for it to be as quick as we could make it" Came the elderly voice from down the the other end of the connection. Doctor Williams had known Arthur since he was a mere child and had served in world war one, so experience was one thing he had plenty of in most areas.

"Ja, ja... I don't want to be speaking long either" he huffed and then continued "What was the purpose of the child being circumcised? How old was he, and do you have any other previous medical history I should be aware of?"

"I don't have any previous medical records. He was Six when he had it don , a few months after him getting here and the skin was causing and catching infections and annoyance, it was better to get rid of it. Course the boy wasn't too happy about it but, medical wise it was the best decision all around"

The German doctor frowned "Are you sure?" it was probably a bad idea questioning the older doctor, but generally it was an operation that was carried out at birth, not an older age, and the boy definitely showed signs of his descent, even his charts agreed."

Of course i am sure, I have been a doctor for longer then you have been alive most likely. The boy most likely didn't have it done sooner because before he was here he was a street rat, meaning he was living out on the street. "He was firmer in tone this time " I do not enjoy having to explain my self to you or any one, If i was to question your work would you not also be displeased?"

"Okay… " he wasn't going to get anything out of this man "Danke for your time, sir" And so, he put the phone down, spinning to face Arthur "How long have you had him?"

"Five years now."Arthur responded, leaning back against the wall as he did, still keeping his cool as he spoke. He had learned to stay calm during such experiences." The boy has blue eyes and blonde hair for gods sake, He is more Arian than me" There was a silence in the room, the type that could make some one sick with not knowing given the circumstances. It was only a matter of minuets before the doctor started to move, but to Arthur it felt like years. When the doctor finally did make a move it was towards his things.. As far as he was concerned there was no way he could prove Arthur or the doctor were lying, not yet at least. With a slight sigh of defeat the doctor stood him self up, all his things nor neatly put back into the suit case. For the first time since Ludwig had arrived with the Doctor, Arthur felt like he could truly calm, the weight of worry had finally been thrown of his chest and been deposited far away. It seemed that the doctor could prove nothing!" Now men" Arthur spoke, arms crossing confidently over his chest." Is there anything else you will need from me tonight? If not than, thank you very much for coming" The brit grinned a little cheekily before going to the door and opening it up good and wide" But i am afraid it is rather late and i need to be getting to sleep, so i am going to have to ask you fine gents to leave". Ludwig shot Arthur a slight glare, willing the brit to not push his luck any more than he had already done. " Danke for allowing us to work… For now we will be on our way" Ludwig gestured for the doctor to go first before following him out side and shoving his hands into his pocket to shield them from the freezing weather, by the looks of things the weather was going to be getting very cold, very fast.


	6. Life carries on

Sunday 20th August 1940

Arthur had lost his faith in any type of god long ago, so church was never on his top ten list of things to do, but Peter always loved to go, so…The briton often got dragged along. However Arthur always sat him self out side on a small wooden bench, eyes often wondering out to watch his collie dog as she ran through the adjacent field. On the other hand quite a few of the Germans attended church, partially because of their faith, and partially to stop the preachers from making any plans to vanquish the Germans with the aid of God. They always sat quietly though, sometimes muttering their own prayers in their language, but never interfering. Ludwig was not one of those men, but he did like to keep an eye on the people as they exited and headed home- standing in the nearby lane to observe. Today, he had someone new with him, a German shepherd by the name of Bengel . It was a dog he had worked closely with before, and he had just been shipped over with a few new troops. The animal was obedient, well trained, but didn't react kindly to being touched by strangers and so was perfect for keeping people in order. Ludwig paid little mind to Arthur as the brit appeared to be watching something of in the distance, apparently not noticing Ludwigs and Bengel presence.

The service seemed to go on forever, even though in reality it was only running for thirty minuets. Arthur was more than glad at the fact that he hadn't actually had to sit in and listen to the priest and his rantings, however the second Peter came out, the second hand information was enough to make the blonde haired brit groan. He really did not enjoy sundays, and Peter usually didn't make life any easier on that front. Arthur had decided to take the long rout home, some thing he was regretting upon seeing Ludwig, however the dog would have been a welcome site if Arthur hadn't had his own dog with him. The sturdy, shaggy, furred collie was not friendly with other dogs and often went straight into a defensive state. Arthur sped up his pace, hoping that Tess wouldn't notice the german hound, or the dog that stood at its side. " Morning" Arthur greeted, still keeping up his pace.

Ludwig gave the Englishman a nod in acknowledgement as he passed "Morgen" he replied, amused that the other seemed to be somewhat cautious around him and his own dog. Despite Arthurs pace, his dog was lingering behind, soon rushing over to the german shepherd ,towing over it,or trying too at least- " TESS !"Arthur called out, trying to command the dog back to his side, but the stubborn creature didnt back away a inch, instead it waited for the other animals reaction. The German dog simply watched the other carefully, eyeing her up and going from a sitting position to standing. Ludwig had a strong hold on the animal, but wasn't prepared to do anything if the smaller dog attacked or provoked. After a minuet or two of sniffing from both sides, Tess slowly backed away, Heckles on her back lowing once more"...Eh sorry about her , she had a bad incident when she was a puppy, Hasn't liked being around other dogs since" Arthur excused, to which the german merely waved his hand to dismiss the action of the dog. Arthur couldn't help but let him self tut as he saw Ludwig's dog kept on leash like that when there was a vast open field for the creature to run about on. " Ludwig, You should let him off- Him being on the leash puts them both on edge and they will likely get on if they can run around just a little." Arthur reasoned, trying to be some what civil.

The german was quick to respond "If I let him off, he will go for her, then come for you" despite his little warning, Ludwig still leaned down, unhooking the leash. If the dog did go for Arthur then he could just call it back.

Arthur moved him self to sit back down upon another small wooden bench, Peter moving away ever so slightly to speak with some of the other children that were playing nearby. " Im not too fussed with the dog sniffing around me, Tess wont be best pleased… But she should be a little more relaxed now that Peter has headed of." He mused, relaxing back as the dog came over and sniffed at him. The creature only gave a curt growl as a warning, but soon had something else on his mind.. Tess had been running back and fourth between the open field and the larger german shepherd (an attempt to initiate play). Bengel looked up to his owner for a mere moment and the second Ludwig gave a nod, Bengel bounded after the female collie. Arthur watched with some amusement as the dogs ran circles around one another, barking and bounding happily. " I wasn't aware that you owned a pet." He tilted his head to the side, looking up to the german with a rather relaxed expression. "He seems to know just who to listen to.."

Ludwig gave a nod as his piecing blue eyes watched over the two happily playing dogs. " He was shipped over last night, along with a few fresh men" He explained. " And he is not a pet .He was on the front line with me last year. But we've known each other a while, he's been to various other operations too. All our animals are highly trained" In fact, the dog had become a pet, and a coping mechanism almost for the German, and a good few other men too. It was good to have a dog around, it offered some sort of therapy.

"Fresh men hm? Oh fun. New Germans to get used to- No offence" He added quickly. " Its just that you are the only kra- German" Arthur corrected him self -old habits die hard- " I actually seem to speak to without feeling the need to punch." And that change was only a recent development. " Oh, thats a complement- Take it as such." Arthur mused out, a gentle smile resting on his own features

"Uh, thank you?" Ludwig took the compliment a little awkwardly, then whistled, the dog coming straight back to sit at his heel "Fresh men does not mean you make their lives hell" he muttered back "And a lot of the townspeople are happier with my men now. We just take getting used to" It was true, a fair amount of the soldiers were helping on the farms regularly, through nothing else but their own good will. Especially in the case of farms where the men were absent. He smiled a little back "You still irritate me. But you could be worse"

"I wont I wont ...Maybe a little teasing, but I do that to every one anyway" He put his hand straight in the air and clicked his fingers, making his own dog trot back, her tongue hanging out "Yea I know a lot of the women are certainly happier now "he rolled his eyes lightly before standing up. A smirk hit his features and the englishmen quickly teasing at the other male "Oh thank you so much " He called, making his voice a little 'camp' " You only think Im annoying~" Arthur smirked, blowing the other a kiss. " Honestly Ludwig, you give me material to tease you at times"

Ludwig didn't quite understand the english mans humour and as a result a slight frown spread across his features . " Well, no help for you when the snow comes then." Crossing his arms over his chest, Ludwig huffed out -clearly not impressed by the others mocking. " And if you tease my men and they start a fight with you, then its not my fault." shrugging, hLudwig put the dog on the lead again "And I never gave you permission to use my name"

Just when Arthur thought he was making some head way. " I don't need any help, I can do things for my self." He called, hands making their way to rest upon his own hips." And you saw just what I did to the last of your bunch that started on me. I can handle my self perfectly fine thank you very much." The last sentence the german uttered had caused a slight frown to grow on Arthurs face. What was he expected to call Ludwig? Eyebrow cocked, Arthur spoke up once more. " I am being friendly by calling you by your name. What would you rather I called you? Luddie? Jerry? Kraut? or maybe Herr Deutch?"

"Okay, but when your sheep get stuck in the snow..." he laughed lightly "Fine" Ludwig didn't take kindly to the joke "None of those things. Think of something a little more respectful then maybe I'll agree" he sighed in slight defeat "If you can't... Ludwig will work, I guess" The german had to admit… There was a sort of.. Interest growing in him for the British man. Arthur seemed so different to most, there was just something about the man that made Ludwig curious.

" I will be fine, I can handle my self perfectly fine." He argued once more. " But it is very sweet of you to worry." Arthur allowed a slight smile to grow as he started to head back down the path, calling for Peter as he went. " See you tomorrow Ludwig." Was the Britishmens last response before turning back to face the dirt path infront of him.

Monday 21st August

By around eight am the next morning, Arthur had already dropped Peter of at school and was currently working on annoying a few of the new troops that had been brought to the island. Honestly Arthur had found a certain brown haired Austrian male that he actually liked. The english man had spent a good hour or so chatting with the austrian about various things such as playing piano, favourite composers and even about the best strand of tea ( some thing which caused some argument, but the men soon settled on talking about something else.) Eventually though Arthur had to pull him self away, needing to head towards the towns bakery. You see Arthur needed to keep his mind occupied at all times, so when ever he had the time he would do shifts within various shops around the town. Once in the bakery he found him self coming face to face with his favourite german- Ludwig.

Ludwig, Bengel and a few of his men had been doing their usual rounds and had stopped of to get a few treats for the new comers…Of course Ludwig ignored the unwritten rule of 'no animals' and brought his canine partner in with him; Luckily Arthur didn't mind the creature coming in, Just as long as the creature didn't sniff around the food. The Brit left to go into the back, before returning with a tray of freshly baked bread and a small piece of cooked meat for the dog. Letting out a whistle, Arthur threw the small treat to the german shepherd, expecting the dog to happily gulf it down… But much to the blondes surprise, the dog refused to touch the meat.

Ludwig eyed the small butt of food carefully before finally issuing the command for the dog to go forward and allowing the large creature to scuttle forward and grab at the meat. "I hope you haven't done anything to that." The german huffed out, giving Arthur a slight glare before placing his order."We'll take two loaves of bread and a cake" he glanced at his companion who nodded "Theres more of us now, but a few are leaving in a couple if days"

Arthur began to get the order ready, calling out as he did. " I wouldn't harm the animal Ludwig. The only harm the creature does is what it is commanded to. " The Brit carefully wrapped up the loaves of bread. " I met most of your new recruits this morning actually… I have found my self rather impressed by one- He is rather civilised" Arthur placed the two loaves on the counter before wrapping up the cake. " I believe his name was Roderich. I must admit I would rather him stay. Its nice to have some one to chat with."

Upon hearing the name Ludwig couldn't help but scoff. " Roderich is a strange one, I wouldn't get caught up too much with him. He cleans up after all of us though, I guess that's something" Ludwig moved, leaning up against the counter . " He shouldn't be going any way- Only a few men that have been here for some time are going to be reassigned"

Arthur tried to hide his interest as the other explained" You will be staying though? I mean you appear to be the leader of this /merry/ little band of yours." He looked over to some of the new recruits and smirked. "You can't take the snake charmer away from the snake… or there is a good chance some one will get bit."

Ludwig allowed a slight chuckle to escape through his lips "No, I have no chance of getting out of here just yet, don't worry!" Reaching across to take the food, he exchanged it for money. Ludwig was just about to leave, food in hand and leash attached to the belt loop of his trousers (He didn't need to worry about the dog walking off, he just needed to keep the leash from dragging.) " Oh" He called, looking back over his shoulder. " If you want to talk with Edelstein, then fair enough, just don't distract him, he has his work to do."

* * *

Later that evening both Arthur and Peter were in the pub. Whilst Peter played with one of the bar maids and was having a rather enjoyable time, Arthur had been pushed by Roderich to sit a little closer to the german soldiers favourite table, something that did not go down too well with the Briton. " Roderich, I still do not understand why you have me sitting here." He complained to which the austrian merely rolled his eyes before giving his response. " It is simple Arthur. I need intelligent conversation and most of these men are driven by their groins." Roderich tutted slightly as he saw a few of the german men flirting with the locals. The austrian male was not what one would think of as a solider. He was thin, rather feminine in some ways and kept him self very well dressed. There was only one hair out of place on the mans head and that was almost impossible to force down.

The pub was rather busy as it often was upon this time. There were a few local girls all dressed up in the hopes of getting a little attention from the germans, smiles and bright eyes clear upon their faces. The pub was like many on the main land; It had a distinct smell of ale and cigarette smoke making the place a little unpleasant for those that didn't indulge in smoking (Luckily it wasn't many that didn't smoke. Even Arthur would some times allow him self a cigarette, needing a good smoke to calm his nerves). The whole room was rather dimly lit, but it some how added to the charm of the place. Within Britain isles Pubs (Public houses) were and in some cases still are the focal point of the community and often have a high gathering of local people chatting and enjoying their evening and tonight was indeed no different.

Ludwig was sat with his men, the dog was under the table and they had a drink, as was usual caps and gloves and jackets were Scattered about, but none if the locals seemed to care about the eagle or other insignia that was now seemingly commonplace. A few of the Germans teased the Austrian in German for not joining them, but in the end got bored, or we're quietened by Ludwig, who sat in the corner, eyeing the pair- Arthur and Roderich- as he sipped at his beer. Maybe he'd try with the girls later, but the night was young, and he was too intrigued by the new friendship he watched.

As the night drew on, Roderich would merely offer slight tuts, but would not do or say much more- What was the point in responding to their childish remarks? The brown haired male shifted slightly, adjusting his cap upon his head- he hadn't wanted to place it down anywhere- " I must say the food here is not to my liking." He spoke out, looking to his newly found English friend. " However the sites are beautiful" He complimented." And the people are friendly and have actually warmed to us, though… They seem a little simple"

Arthur huffed at the comment about the people here, but offered little in the way of argument. It was true that some of the people were a little.. well, simple, but that was true of any place you visited really. " Its lovely here, but it is much too quiet for my liking." He reached for his beer, taking a sip before continuing. " When I was 16 I moved back to the main land- London more specifically. I suppose you could say that I am used to more hustle and bustle." For a moment Arthur found his attention shifted towards the blonde haired german who had been watching them for some time now. Interesting. Ludwig truly was rather nosey, but this seemed to go almost beyond duty. " You know Ludwig, You may come and join us if you like." He suggested, gesturing to a spare chair around their table.

Soon of course Ludwigs reply came"Nein, I'm fine" he called back with a wave of his hand, then glanced away. He wouldn't admit it, but there was a slight jealousy growing within him… Why was it that Arthur seemed so content with the austrian? Ludwig tried to ignore his annoyance, turning back to speak with his men instead. After a while though it became almost unbearable and Ludwig found him self heading to the bar and walking past the two men that were laughing and joking about something or other.. Course that merely made his jealousy grow.

Arthur had noticed the German males obvious annoyance in something and his curiosity had gotten the better of him. Heaving him self up Arthur headed towards the slick counter top of the bar and leaned ever so slightly against it. " Whats wrong with you? You don't seem to be enjoying your self as much as you usually do." A smirk hit the Brits features as he spoke. " Are your men getting more girls then you?"

The German snorted "They always get more girls" His drink was passed over and he sipped at it before continuing "You and Roderich get along well. I'm glad to see he has at least one friend. Apparently the rest of us aren't good enough for him" He kept it fairly light -ignoring the question that had been asked-, though honestly at this moment he would rather like to go and bark some orders at the austrian. The man was a decent solider, followed his commands, did as told mostly, so really there was no reason for the German not to like him, nor even dislike him. However. He just did not like how close the man was getting to his Brit… The Brit.

"Tch, always asking questions yet never actually answering the ones asked " Arthur grumbled out, the annoyance being clear within his voice. He reached for his own drink and for the wine that Roderich had requested before turning on his heel. " I have you know that Roderich doesn't think you are /that/ bad… He just thinks the others are savage." He moved to sit back down, looking to Ludwig for a mere moment. " You know, the offer is still open"

"Danke, but I'd rather not" he knew it would just be awkward, and was forever amused by his soldiers' antics, so settled back down with his drink, eventually receiving the attention of a nearby girl. Successfully distracted, he stopped watching the pair.. Well, he stopped watching them so intently.

* * *

That night Roderich ended up stopping over at the britons house as a result of getting a little too drunk and admitting certain things. The Austrian had blurted out to Arthur that he was gay and had married only to stop suspicions of his sexuality. Arthur hadn't minded that too much- The being gay was fine with him, of course it was- But… He didn't have respect for the other for marrying… The poor girl he married must spend many a night wondering why her husband showed little Interest.


	7. A new opportunity

Hey guys, I tried to hurry up with this chapter actually… I suppose I got spurred on by a rather lovely review. If you are reading this chapter, then I would like to say thank you ever so much for your review -It truly means a lot to me dear. I may be going on just a little bit now, but I truly want you to know just how much of a smile was put on my face through reading that review.

* * *

Monday 21st August 1940

It was around 7am when Roderich finally returned to the town. To say the Austrian looked worse for wear would be a massive understatement - His skin was paler than before, red bags under his eyes and the scent of sick came from him-. Roderich would have liked to have washed more throughly after emptying his stomach contains into Arthurs toilet, but considering he was late as it was he couldn't really afford to waste time. Of course what didn't help was the fact that Roderich felt rather ashamed that he had gotten so drunk that all inhibitions had left him… Normally he was so much better than that.

The Austrian was just about ready to groan in pain when he caught a glimpse of a familiar face. Ludwig… Not only that, his superior officer had a distinct look of being rather unimpressed and was heading straight towards him. Quickly Roderich stood up straight, his arms resting a little stiffly at his side. He expected to be drilled, and for Ludwig to be angry… There was no way that he would be getting of without punishment- Or so he assumed. " Guten Morgan herr Belismidt. You look as if you have business to discus with me." He called out, voice slightly croaked from its lack of use (and from the acid from his stomach burning at the back of his throat.)

Ludwig looked down to the brunette, a slight tut coming from his lips as he spoke out "Ja, I do Edelstein. You didn't return last night, and you look worse for wear this morning. Where were you? With who, and why?" he questioned, arms crossing over his chest. Ludwig had a good idea just who Roderich had left with and honestly was displeased with both men… However it was likely that Roderich would take the brunt of his displeasure - If he saw it fit to take anything out on the man that was.

Roderich swallowed thickly, attempting to wash away the horrid taste he had within his mouth. " I got a little too intoxicated and I ended up falling a sleep on Arthurs- I mean Herr Kirkland's couch." The Austrian reached back, scratching nervously at the back of his neck. " Im sorry that I did not inform you, however I am more sorry for getting into a state like that in the first time. It will not happen again- I assure you." For a moment Roderich held his breath, watching as the blonde male walked closer to him…However Ludwig did not stop, instead he just walked past the elder man, brushing shoulders as he went. " It best not Roderich." He called out, looking back to the Austrian." Because next time you will not get of lightly." His piecing blue eyes locked onto the Austrians for a minuet, the look was almost identical to the look an Alpha wolf would give to a subordinate who had misbehaved or over stepped their mark.

* * *

Meanwhile Arthur was happily carrying on with his daily routine, a slight hum coming from him as he went. He had woken up without a headache (Well without a major one at least), which was always a welcomed plus after a night drinking. You see much to the contrary of what some people believed, Arthur /could/ handle a lot of beer… But, he drunk much too fast, often having downed three pints by the time that his drinking partner had downed just one. The englishmen was considerably better shape than Roderich, as Arthur was more than used to dealing with hang overs and beer in general… Ever since getting back from the war he often used beer as a crutch. He was by no means alcoholic, there was no addiction to the poison he often put into him self- He just used alcohol to help him get a decent nights rest. Arthur was mere seconds from reaching his destination when he saw a certain German… Ludwig didn't look pleased and didn't greet him in any verbal way; He just nodded, acknowledging the Brits presence.

Soon enough it was noon and Arthur found himself helping Roderich out with his little hang over. The British male had to admit, he was rather amused by the state Roderich had managed to get himself into. Arthur moved, grabbing a glass before filling it with cool water, ideally it would have helped to have had more water before they started drinking… But this was not an ideal world and rarely did things go as they are supposed to. " You really can't handle your beer." The Brit mused out, setting the water down just infront of the brunette. " Here, drink up- It'll make you feel better."

Roderich offered a slight groan in response before flipping some hair out of his face. "Thank you" The austrian shifted his weight under himself, swallowing a little thickly before making his next point. "…About last night…" He started, swallowing thickly before speaking up. " Please, do not tell any one what I told you.'" Honestly the thought had been on his mind ever since he awoke earlier that morning. How could have been so stupid? Telling his biggest secret to a man he had met only the day before!

Arthur gave a curt roll of his eyes before pottering about, getting a few bits and pieces done whilst he helped out the Austrian. "Roderich… First of all you have a smudge on your cheek- Clean it up" The Brit span around, facing the other. " But more importantly. I have the same feelings towards men as you do- Please there is no need for you to worry. Im not going to say anything. With that the englishmen offered his companion a gentle smile, their eyes locking for a mere second.

Ludwig had been doing his usual rounds with his men and wasn't in the best of moods at the moment- Partly because of last night. Honestly the German was still a little sour about Roderich being able to get so close, so quickly-. The german continued on his way, heavy boots hitting harshly against the pavement underneath as he went. " Bernard" He called, looking back for a moment. " Where is Rode-" He was cut short by the sight of a certain Austrian once more getting much too close to a certain Brit. Instantly Ludwig stormed in, Bengel close at his heels. Without warning he grabbed Roderich by the collar and dragged him out of the building, using his strength to push the smaller man against the wall. ( Something of which Arthur could merely look at with his mouth slightly parted in surprise)" I do not want you even talking with him unless it is business. Understand!?"

Of course Roderich had no idea just what had hit him, the look of shock plastered on his face looked almost identical to one a rabbit caught in head lights would have. It took him a moment or so to say anything and when he did speak he didn't respond how he should have. There were no 'yes sirs' or nods, instead he just spoke out freely. " H-huh? Was? Why?" He shifted, swallowing thickly before adding. " I thought we were supposed to get to know the villagers."

"Not so well" Ludwig growled in return "We can't be their /friends/ if we become friends, we become weak and easily overpowered" Ludwig sighed… Part of what he was saying was true…But it was more about the fact that Roderich had gotten to know Arthur far too quickly for Ludwig's liking. The german could feel a slight guilt of wrong doing hit throughout his body. He had no right to just grab Roderich like he had. Well. Honestly he did, but in different circumstances he wouldn't have.

The Austrian once more shifted in the grip of the stronger male before once more speaking out of term. " I see… but even so many of the men have been more than friends with some of the women within this island." He sighed out ever so slightly, head shaking for a mere moment… Arguing with his commander would do him no good and Ludwig was clearly in no state of mind to hold a civil discussion. " I do not wish to argue Herr Belismidt. I will back away from the Kirkland… But may I at least go and tell him why?"

" Ja, you may tell him and then you leave him be. "He let go of the other and backed off a little ways before ushering for his men to follow behind. He had too much paper work to get done, meaning he couldn't really afford to hang around and tell of Roderich… Anyway the man would do as told for the time being.

"Herr Kirkland" Roderich called out, quickly walking back into the small bakery before patting him self down… Honestly the Austrian was a little shaken at the moment.

Before Roderich had time to speak, Arthur spoke up- questions now running through his mind. " What the bloody hell was that for!?" He asked, taking a few strides closer to his friend. " What did you do to piss off Ludwig?" Maybe it was about last night? Or maybe Roderich had done something else? Clearly Ludwig had some sort of problem with Roderich, so maybe the German just wanted to give Roderich a bit of a scare.

Said Austrian merely rested his hammering head in the palm of his hand for a second, his headache now worsened thanks to his scolding. " I am not allowed to talk with you any longer, unless it is business …Im sorry." He called, looking over to the other with a saddened expression. The look did not last long though as soon an idea came to the austrians face." But, I could add this place to my work route." The austrian leaned forward, -slightly taken by the moment- and pecked a slight kiss onto the englishmens cheek.

The Austrian left the Britishmen with a slight dashing of pink on his cheek…. Honestly Arthur found it rather nice to have some of that attention… It had been far too long since he had indulged in any affairs of the heart… Well what ever was going on between him and the Austrian wasn't really ever going to be 'love'… It was merely going to be two men satisfying their emotional needs for a while…. Normally that sort of deal would please the Britishmen, but he couldn't help but feel rather cheap- Possibly because the Austrian was the so called enemy?.. No, that wasn't it.. There was something more to it. Arthur mentally scolded himself ' Its been far too long since you've been allowed some enjoyment…Just let it be for a while. Enjoy his company, be selfish for once'

* * *

Tuesday 22nd August 1940

Arthur found him self sitting down on a park bench, Tess happily bounding around the park whilst Arthur kept a close eye. It was rather early, possibly around 6:30 Am. The only reason Arthur was even out this early was because he needed to go out and think- Allow himself some breathing space so he could clear his mind. Of course it seemed that by his luck he would never be allowed a brake for too long… It seemed that Ludwig was also up and out jogging with Bengel at his side. Honestly that German pushed him self much too far. " Good morning." The Brit called out, watching intently as his Collie rushed over to the German shepherds side and started once more to try and initiate some sort of play- Seems the dogs at least had become good friends.

"Guten Morgan Arthur." Ludwig called out, giving a hand gesture to the dog who soon rushed off, playing happily with the Collie dog. Ludwig had cooled of considerably after last night… He had spent most his time locked up in his room, dealing with paper work that needed to be finished up.

Arthur reluctantly pulled him self up from the bench, still feeling rather tired thanks to his lack of sleep. " You're up early" He mused, standing him self up good and straight and trying to make his tired body seem some what respectable." Then again most soldiers get up early- Sleep late and wake early, its a miracle that one can function" The brit mused, arms soon moving to cross over his chest. "Oh. There is something that I need to speak with you about." There was no way he was going to just pretend that he didn't see Ludwig man handle the Austrian and honestly the Brit found him self wanting a few answers… Arthur didn't fear Ludwig, not like Roderich did.

"There's little time to sleep if you're faced in a war situation" he commented, crossing his arms "You learn to function without sleep. And of course the paranoia helps nothing" Glancing at the dogs, who had started to play fight, he then looked at Arthur "Was? I don't have long. Make it quick" Of course Ludwig had a good idea about just what Arthur wanted to speak of.

"True, but I have had men kill their own side because of sleep exhaustion." Arthur couldn't help but frown at the memory of watching as one of his men attacked and killed one of the new recruits… Poor boy was only 17. Quickly he changed the subject, going to speak of what he had actually meant to. " Your men have made friends with the villagers, especially the girls… And yet, Roderich is not allowed to spend time around me" Arthur cocked an eyebrow, his expression clearly not impressed by any means." Now do you mind telling me what that is?"

Ludwig had planned for this, he knew exactly what his response would be."They are not fully distracted by the girls. They still carry out their duties fully, and leave their free time to fool around. Roderich is a romantic, and spends the day distracted. I know, I dealt with him in a similar situation before. Almost got himself killed" Ludwig kept the same expression, simply explaining, nothing more. What he was saying was no lie, but he wasn't quite giving the full story either.

Arthur smirked ever so slightly." Fine then. As long as Roderich is doing work, I will not bother him. But. I am going to spend his free time with him- I think that is fare enough." He called out, looking over to the dogs. " Come on Tess" The Briton whistled to back up his point, but still the dog was rather reluctant to leave her play mates side. " Tess." He called once more, giving the dog a look that meant he was not playing… This time the Collie came back to his side.

* * *

Around noon Ludwig had all his morning duties completed and many of his men were relaxing and enjoying their free time… Ludwig however decided to continue on with his work, eventually emerging with letters to send out after checking them through and crossing bits out. Any and all letters that were sent through the postal service would need to be checked by Ludwig or one of his men (Honestly though Ludwig preferred to do it himself- Less mistakes made that way).

Roderich however had spent his free time up at Arthurs farm 'helping' the englishmen out. They had honestly just spent most of the day talking with one another about bits and pieces. Arthur had found out during the day that Roderich truly was quite the romantic and honestly it was endearing… But, Arthur still wasn't sure if he truly wanted any sort of 'romance' at the moment and he had made that very clear- That was something that Roderich was certainly not pleased with, but he could not force Arthur into anything-.. However.. He and Roderich still ended up getting a little flustered together. By no means did they.. well for lack of a better term, have sex- No… They simply spent a good amount of time kissing, being close to one another.. and … Well leaving a few marks on one another. Soon enough however they both had to head back into town -separately of course.-

Ludwig passed Roderich on his way to the post office, not even giving the man a glance as they passed . The locals had eventually agreed to send the German letters, but little did they know, the soldiers still inspected their post even without their permission, some things never reached their recipient, and were just destroyed. It was simply another one of Ludwigs orders that he had to carry out…If he didn't check the post who knows what could be getting through… One thing he had learned about Brits was that they were /very/ crafty and sneaky when they needed to be… It was part of what made them such hard opponents in war.

As soon as Ludwig walked into the post office he found him self face to face once more with Arthur… Great, he couldn't check any of the recent letters if Arthur was standing there. The german let out a slight cough to make his presence known within the room. He was fairly sure that Arthur (having been a solider himself) knew the protocol when it came to letters or any other source of information from the main land.

The first thing Arthur did upon hearing the other enter was to pull his red scarf tighter around his neck.. He didn't wish for Ludwig to see the marks that had been left… It wouldn't take the intelligent german long to figure out just what those purple bruises were and would take him even less time to figure out just who left them. " Do you need me to leave?" He called, turning slightly on his heel so he now faced the taller blonde.

"Uh..." He frowned lightly, thinking "Ja, bitte" Waiting until the Englishman left, he then handed his letters over and started to rifle through the mail, confiscating a couple of packages, a few letters, and a magazine from the mainland. He left the rest to be delivered, taking his findings with him, ready to burn it, although, he did pass Arthur his opened package on the way out "Your brother sends his love" He knew that Arthur may not be pleased, but he also knew that the Britishmen would have some level of understanding about the fact that this had to be done.

" I doubt my brother means it." Arthur called out, looking down to the package." He cares for Peter, not for me." That wasn't completely true… But the kirkland family certainly did have… interesting relations with one another. A slight smile was brought to the englishmens lips as he saw just what was in the little box. A model plane for Peters upcoming birthday… Peter would be pleased with that. " What about you? Do you have any family?"he asked, not really stopping to think ..One of those sentences you can feel coming out but ..you cant stop it

"A sister in Berlin. A brother in Russia, and dead parents, a dead wife..." He replied matter of factly, starting to head off. Ludwig was heading for the woods to burn these letters. It was a shame they wouldn't reach their people "Oh, there's tea in that box from your brother too!" He called.

"...Seems my brother does give a damn then " Arthur called out, trying to stick to some what of a lighter mood. Losing parents is hard, but it is to be expected at some point.. Losing a lover is arguably harder to deal with since you are expected to move on by friends and yet are expected to greave by others. " Ill see you around Ludwig." Arthur had to get him self back to farm and start wrapping up Peters birthday presents for friday night. Since it was only tuesday the englishmen would have time to buy what he had been saving up for.


	8. Happy Birthday Peter

There will be some slight mention of Panic attacks further down in this chapter...Well, not mentioned by name, but the symptoms are mentioned in some way. There is a good few days rolled into one chapter, I hope you lovelys don't mind.

* * *

**Wednesday 23rd August 1940**

By the next day Arthur had all he needed to get Peters birthday gift. Being a soldier gave him a decent enough wage to keep him going (When he was getting his pay that was) And every month he would put away a six pence (£1.24). Arthur had always liked to keep some money saved up for when it would be needed or even just wanted- it was nice to be able to get something you wanted… Or something some one else wanted.

Arthur had Peter taken to school by the elderly couple next door -who were always willing to do Arthur a favour - as he needed to be at the farmers market early enough to get a decent price on one of the horses that were up for auction. As always Tess was at his heel, happily watching as the horses came to and fro. Of course the Collie wanted nothing more than to rush forward and try and herd the horses, but she was trained well enough to not go after bigger animals unless Arthur gave permission. The british male only had around £8 to spend, but that should be enough to get Peter a decently sized horse (Well £8 back then would have been worth quite a lot - roughly £320-).

It was a good ten minuets before a subtable animal for Arthur's need came into viewing. The animal was a small black Fell pony, no more than three maybe four years old. Fell ponies are very sure-footed, meaning it would be perfect for Peter's first horse. The Brit stuck up his hand and placed the first bet -placing it rather high to try and scare off any other possible buyers- " one Bob" He called, meaning a shilling ( roughly £2.49). Of course there would be no way this would go so easily, especially not with Arthurs luck. Soon enough there was another bidder… The german that Arthur had beaten up in the pub weeks before. Many of the germans -including Ludwig- had to attend the market, to keep an eye on things. However there was no bloody way that Kraut was bidding out of want- he was bidding out of spite and the big shit eating grin on his face proved that all too well. Soon enough the bidding was up to a half crown (£6.22) and Arthur found him self running out of money and fast… There was no way that he could out bid the German… he would just have to wait for him to get bored. " Ill give you a half crown and a Two Bob bit for it (£4.97)." Six pound- twenty two and four- ninety seven together- Eleven pound and nine pence … Great, there was defiantly not going to be any more treats for himself for a good while.

Arthur gave out a curt sigh as he went to pay for the pony- he handed over his £8 and the golden bracelet that he had gotten from his mother when she died… She was in the past and of course Arthur would always love her, but.. Peter was in the here and now and he came first in Arthur's eyes. The Britishmen reached out, taking the horse by the reins before starting to lead it through the crowd… This horse had a lot to live up to as Arthur had paid much more than he should have for the creature.

Arthur had the horse stabled in a neighbouring farm- not wanting to ruin Peters surprise-,So he ended up getting back to the farm a little later than he had meant… When he finally reached the top of the well used, dirt path that lead up to the red door of his house, Arthur found a small brown envelope left on his door step. Quickly he picked it up, looking for some sort of writing that would clue him in on who could have sent it, but nothing had been left on the out side at least. Arthur gave the envelope another looking over before going into his home and walking straight into the kitchen- placing it down, momentarily forgotten. " Lets see" Arthur hummed, looking up to the time. He still had another hour or so before he had to go pick Peter up, so he could start on a rather well deserved cup of tea. He moved over to take the kettle into his hands before filling it up with water and putting it on the stove. Whilst he waited for the water to boil Arthur went back to the mystery envelope and opened it up;He pulled out a little note before reading it out a loud. " I am sorry about Bernhard's behaviour, he had no right to act out of spite…yours sincerely Ludwig." The Brit reached into the brown envelope and pulled out a gold bracelet… The one he had given the auctioneer in place of payment by money. It seemed that nothing escaped Ludwigs attention…"…Kraut" Arthur called out in good nature. A truly pleasant smile grew onto Arthurs features and the Brit reached to lock the bracelet around his wrist.

* * *

**Thursday 24th August 1940**

It was the night just before Peters birthday and Arthur had taken the boy out to the pub where the blonde boy was getting a lot of fuss and attention from the locals - Tomorrow was his birthday after all.- The englishmen gave a curt chuckle as he watched one of the barmaids coo over Peter and brought him over a nice piece of cake. Arthur was very much taking the back seat at the moment, just sitting and watching, Tess at his side as Peter got fawned over.

One thing was rather abundant to every one though… The Germans weren't here, at least not at the moment. Normally the soldiers were rather prompt with their arrival and for once Arthur found himself slightly displeased with their lack of presence. You see Arthur liked to pay back what he owed and whilst it was true that the bracelet had been brought back as a gift, Arthur still felt some responsibility and wanted to let Ludwig know that he would be paying him back as soon as he could.

The Germans finally came trampling in around a hour or so later than their usual arrival, all looking fairly downtrodden and in need of a drink. They settled quietly after gaining their alcohol. After the show at the market, one of their superiors had met with them, pretty much telling them to step up their game, recreate the fear. None of the men were sure how to take that. Roderich kept sending looks over to Arthur, obviously wanting to go over and join him… But the Austrian knew all too well that he would be getting into an extreme amount of trouble if he did, so he kept him self away for the time being- only ever sending over a look or so to the Brit.

After about an hour or so Roderich gave in to his want and moved over to stand next to the englishmen, greeting Peter with a soft smile before sneakily placing a card upon the Brits lap. Of course he wasn't able to stay long and was soon called back rather gruffly by Ludwig.. Roderich wasn't pleased, but orders were orders and he was already in Ludwig's bad books at the moment. (Luckily Ludwig had said nothing to his superiors about Roderich… If he really wanted then Ludwig could have the man sent back to the warfront, but he wouldn't do that. Not yet.)

"..Herr Belismdt" Roderich called out politely, setting him self down next to the Germans."What are they expecting us to do ? The people here do not give us any trouble, so are we supposed to just be horrible to them all the time, regardless to how they behave? " He asked, looking up to the other with a slight frown. It truly did not seem fair to treat the islanders so harshly if they had done nothing wrong. There were no soldiers on this island (besides Arthur) and the only guns belonged to the farmers and even then the guns were listed and the Germans had rights to take the guns when ever they saw fit.

"We keep our distance, we do not over interact, and do not forgive any wrong actions" Ludwig replied simply, taking a swig of his drink, then looking at Roderich. Ludwig himself thought it wrong to be harsh for no reason… But he had his orders and he would follow them without question, much as he always did and always would. Defiance was not accepted in the German armed forces and it was not uncommon for those who disobeyed to be just shot.

Roderich turned away from Ludwig, rather displeased with the whole business. They were doing well on the main land, so why did they have to increase fear? These people did little harm, they socialised for the most part with them and even those who did not like or approve of them, still treated them with some decorum of respect. " It hardly seems fair to me Ludwig; We are here for the long term and increasing fear will do us no good in the end- we both know that." Roderich tutted out slightly, rather disgruntled at the whole business. He didn't like being rude to those who were polite to him.

Arthur had been listening from afar, making sure he could make out most of what the occupying soldiers were saying. Just when he thought things were finally going decently between him and Ludwig..Fucking brilliant. The englishmen let out a curt sigh, head shaking ever so gently as he looked back towards Peter- Seems the boy was blissfully ignorant of the whole situation..Good.

* * *

**Friday 25th August 1940**

Peter had been sent to school as normal today- normally Arthur would have offered the boy the day off school, but he didn't want to risk getting Peter into trouble with the Germans… They had enough run in's as of late and it truly was not worth the possible risk. Anyway, Peter seem more than content to spend time with his friends before he got his presents later on that night.

Arthur was currently sitting down on the wooden bench, Roderich sitting next to him and Tess out running in the field. It had always been peaceful within this part of the island and it was a welcomed change from time to time - 'Course one should never indulge themselves too much in such peacefulness, especially not a soldier…Well, former soldier. The park was particularly calm that morning, a gentle breeze was washing through the green of the tree's leaves- causing a gentle rustling sound to racket through the peaceful and stilled silence. Arthur actually enjoyed this… Just being able to sit here with a man that knew one of his most personal secrets. A man who himself trusted Arthur with a great secret… Honestly the thought of some sort of relationship between him and Roderich seemed oh so tempting… But, Arthur himself knew what it was like to be second best to someone and he himself had found himself hurt many times because some one had used him to fulfil their own needs… The Brit really didn't want to end up doing that to someone else… he would not get into a relationship merely because he was lonely.

* * *

Ludwig, earlier that day dropped a small present round to Arthur's door for the boy (Arthur wasn't in, but Ludwig knew no one would steal from the Englishmen's front door- he actually pitted any man that would make the mistake to steal from Arthur-). It was simply wrapped in brown paper, tied with string. There was no card, and no name, the only hint being that the toy inside (A small tin toy rabbit that hopped) was German, was the trademark on the underside, stating it was German made. The man had acquired the toy upon leaving home, and had been carrying it with him a little while. The men had nicknamed the rabbit Hans der Hase (Hans the bunny) happily racing the wind up toy across the table against an insect or rat they found for entertainment. The German, after dropping that off, returned to his duties, picking up any letters, doing the rounds, and helping a woman catch an escaped sheep (All for German gain, sheep meant wool and meat).

* * *

Upon reaching his home, Arthur soon saw the little brown package that had been left for him. Straight away Arthur had a very good idea of just who would have left it. Ludwig was no means as bad as he first seemed to be. The englishmen smiled softly at the package, giving it a slight rattle before deciding to leave it for Peter to open. Arthur didn't have much time to spare, so he quickly put the package in his own bag and headed off towards the stables.

Arthur soon had himself all saddled up and seated on the back of his horse…. Peters pony was following closely behind on a lead rope- the creature showed no sign of struggle and was generally rather relaxed whilst she was being led. Arthur couldn't hold back the content smile that had rested over his features as he continued his short ride down to Peter's primary school- This would be the first time that Peter would get to see his horse and Arthur simply couldn't wait to see the reaction on the young blondes face. For all of Arthurs faults, he did certainly care for Peter, even if he didn't always make the right choices when deciding what to do with the boy.

Arthur pulled his horse to a stop and jumped down- still holding tight to both horses reins… He didn't want either of their flight instincts to be triggered, especially not when Peter was mere minuets away from getting out from school. The Brit watched carefully as his little brother said good bye to his friends -seemingly not having noticed the extra equine that Arthur had near him.

Peter turned on his heel, stopping for a split second as his eyes locked onto the black pony that scuffed at the ground with its feathered legs. He soon found him self russing over to his elder brothers side and embracing him in a tight hug. " Thank you Arthur! Thank you, Thank you!" He practically squealed, bright blue eyes moving from Arthur and over towards the horse. Peter had been begging for his own pony for some time now, but he truly did not think that Arthur would actually get him such a gift, especially because of how much the animal must have cost.

Peter moved himself from Arthurs side and moved to get himself up onto the horse- easily managing to pull himself up and into the saddle. The young boy had always been a good rider and that meant that Arthur held no worry for him when it came to allowing him to trot off on his new pony…. Though, Arthur did keep a careful and close eye on the pony, making sure it did just as told and didn't spur off.

Arthur looked to the side, catching a glimpse of Ludwig out of the corner of his eye… The Brit said nothing verbal, but he did give the other a curt nod, hoping that Ludwig would understand that it was meant as a small 'thank you' for the gift that the German had left upon the British mens front door step.

Ludwig gave the other man a quick salute and a nod, letting him know he accepted the 'thank you' but not making it looking friendly, there was a man of higher rank with him, come from the mainland, and they were stood discussing the state of things as Arthur and Peter passed. He waved the other man's smile off and continued to talk, the shepherd at his feet. Later, his superior had left, and he was taking an evening stroll, he himself not in uniform. He'd managed to impress the man of higher rank and he had given his soldiers the evening off to do as they pleased.

* * *

Arthur of course was also in his favourite park, watching as Peter rode around on the back of the young mare that the boy had now named Sophie. His own horse was simply grazing at the soft grass that inhabited the park's ground. Arthur had dazed off just a little… he was watching Peter, but it was if he was watching through some sort of glasses… He himself just felt dazed, numb…. Soon he started to hear the sounds of bullets ringing through his mind… Not this again. The englishmen had been having these.. these episodes ever since he got back from the war. The only way to deal with it was to sit himself down, monitor his own breathing and rest his head into his hands…. His body soon began to shake and he silently cursed his mind for doing this to him- Why was it that these… these attacks came on so quickly and seemed to have no real reason sometimes. Arthur made sure to hide his panic from Peter, instead he just panicked silently, making sure that he seemed for the most part normal as always- He couldn't allow for Peter to see his weakness, because the boy relied on him and he was often the only reason Arthur could stay so calm.

Arthur was finally starting to come down from his attack when he felt the warmth of someones hand on his shoulder, quickly he looked up, calming when he realised that it was merely Ludwig. " You should be careful- I could have lunged at you" He called, voice devoid of any sort of anger… He just sounded so tired, as if he was just completely fed up- In ways he supposed that he actually was just fed up with it all. Arthur cocked an eyebrow as he noticed the change in Ludwigs clothing… This was the first time that the Brit had seen the German officer out of uniform… It was rather odd. " You've finally dressed down, Im shocked" Arthur was having to force his voice to speak out loud enough for the other to hear… He never had much want to talk after an episode.

"I did call you, but you did not seem to respond…" Ludwig looked the other over, his usually stoic facial expression now dented with a slight hint of worry, the German had a very good inkling of what was wrong with the other, but he would not say anything…. Arthur would not take his concern well and Ludwig knew it. He coughed out slightly, quickly responding to the other males statement. "the commander's gone, so..." he shrugged as he moved to sit down on the bench, leaving a decent gap between himself and Arthur. There was a slight silence as both men began to watch Peter and his newly found friend. The silence was not awkward, nor was it peaceful… It was just a contented silence, where both men had mutual respect for the air around one another.

Arthur was the first to brake the silence, he owed something to Ludwig and the longer he put it off, the harder it would become to say. " Im sorry Ludwig…For how I acted towards you when we first met. I did not give you a chance." He explained, sighing out gently… He felt a wight off his chest, but at the same time he felt a little.. almost venerable for bearing himself open like that to the German. Arthur had spent most of his life building up walls to keep others away… He was safe as long as no one got too close to him… But now, he could feel each one of his walls slowly brake and crumble away and honestly he was so unsure as to why. Was it because Ludwig had shown a kindness that most would not when he helped keep Peter safe? Possibly, but there still seemed to be more to it than that " And thank you… For everything. "

"You better be sorry" he replied, allowing himself to chuckle "It's no issue at all, I like helping out if I can.." Ludwig, smiled gently towards the Brit, before turning his gaze back over to the horses. " Back when I was a child on the farm, Mein Vater brought me a rather handsome stallion, I often used to take him out riding early in the morning" He let out a slight laugh at the thought. " Vater often disapproved of the behaviour and I ended up getting into a lot of trouble with him."

"So you were a farm boy too" Arthur stated, interest growing within his voice as he spoke." I suppose we are more similar than I thought." The Brit kept his emerald gaze on Peter who was allowing his horse to finally rest up for a little while. " Both of our parents owned a farm, Both of us went into the military, One is rather dapper in looks and dress sense and the other is German" He teased out ever so gently.

Soon enough their little chat was interrupted by Peter who was jumping down from his pony and eagerly heading over to Arthur. The blue eyed boy looked up and over to the German, smiling a little coyly. " Thank you for the toy." He still spoke in english, mainly because it had become habit now and well, it kept him safe and sound. " When I wind it up and let it jump around, Tess follows after it- pouncing whenever she get chance." He explained, a happy glint within his eyes as he spoke out.

Ludwig smiled "No problem, I'm glad you like him!" He really was happy that the boy was happy. Ludwig was not often the greatest with children, he was often much too strict with them and didn't quite like how energetic they could be… But, when he was relaxed like this, he could understand and tolerate much more… plus, Peter was not a bad child, though he was rather strong willed (Just like Arthur in that respect.) Ludwig had to admit that he was rather impressed with how Arthur and Peter were with one another… They truly did think of one another as brothers and blood did not seem to matter in that respect.

Peter turned on his heel, nodding gently towards the elder before rushing off back towards his horse, hand stroking gently through the beasts hair before he moved to once more get onto her back. When he started to ride again he went much faster than before, and that immediately got Arthurs attention. Though… soon he was on alert for a much different reason… His body stiffened as he heard the sound of the horses hooves smack against the ground… They sounded just like gun shots. Instantly he reached for his pistole that he always had hidden on him. Arthur was shocked to feel a gentle but firm grip resting over his wrist… It was Ludwigs hand.

"No, it's fine" he spoke softly, his voice betraying him slightly and showed more care for the englishmen than he wished for it to "Although it does sound as if the animal needs re-shoeing... " Ludwig glanced at Peter, keeping an eye on the boy too.

Arthur had glared at the other, eyes burning wild like fire… But, soon enough the look within his eyes calmed and relaxed almost totally- once more he looked and felt tired. " I will have to get it done tomorrow morning… Gives me a chance to see just how kind the animals temperament is." Arthur calmed himself… he was not out on the battle field, he was not fighting enemy soldiers and he was not commanding his men… Course, all of those thoughts made him feel rather angry at himself for a moment… But he was much too tired to keep his anger up.

" I am more than pleased to give you a hand if you need it- I used to help mien Vati with the horses as a child." He mused, a gentle sigh coming from his lips as he felt relief rush through his veins- at least Arthur had not panicked and shot at him… He had a man in the field that had done that to him once and unfortunately the man had to be.. put down. Ludwig may seem cold for thinking like this, but it was the only way that he survived… If he cared too much for those around him,those he had to kill… then he would simply end up going some what insane and then what use would he be to himself or anybody?

" Im sorry for that…. And thank you" He offered a gentle smile, eyes glancing out towards Peter once more, making sure that the boy was still ok on his pony. " Roderich is nice to chat with, but he is not very manly… He had most things done for him as a child, apparently his parents had a lot of wealth"

"Not a problem. The amount of times I've done that is too many" he chuckled dryly himself "I almost shot one of my own men the other day" Sighing, he stood up. " Roderich is useless with horses and anything to do with his hands… Well, unless it is piano." Ludwig looked down at the shorter blonde before commenting. " It is getting late."

" Yes, I suppose you are right. I am going to get Peter back, but then Im going out on my own for a little while- Riding at night often helps me to think." He mused out, moving slowly towards his own horse before hopping up into the saddle and adjusting himself accordingly. " I will see you tomorrow Ludwig." He called, looking over to Peter and waving his hand- beckoning the boy to come over.

"Gute Nacht" Ludwig called out before he nodded "Oh, and happy birthday, Peter!" The German called before wandering off . He still had so much work to do when he got back, but it was fine, he didn't think he'd sleep much tonight anyway.

* * *

Arthur took Peter home and stayed up with him for an extra hour before tucking the boy in to his bed. The englishmen had to read the boy a few different pages within one of his books before the stubborn blonde boy would even consider sleep, but despite Arthurs grumbles of annoyance… He actually didn't mind it in the slightest… He liked being able to give Peter a normal (or as normal as possible) life.

Whilst out on his ride Arthur had bumped into a familiar face… The german he had met out on the battle field sometime ago. The german man had shot at his horse, missing luckily, but Arthur could not allow such blatant disrespect for his animal… He and Bernhard had ended up getting into a fight and Arthur had got the better of the German…. Until a few other troops were ushered in and Arthur got the beating of his life…..


	9. The following morn

**Saturday 26th August 1940**

The next morning Arthur had to call in a favour from an old friend. The englishmen had Peter picked up and taken out to Fargus'- the towns baker-, so the boy could help the irishmen out. Really Arthur just didn't want for Peter to see him so beaten up…. Arthur himself had seen enough blood and gore for a life time and if he could help it he didn't want Peter to have to see any sort of serious injury of any kind- though the boy had already seen much too much already.

Roderich had been over to Arthurs rather early that morning, having heard about what had happened the night before. Why was did the Brit have to be hurt in any way? He had not broken the curfew and he wasn't the type to just start trouble for no reason! Needless to say Roderich was rather angry with the whole ordeal. If he had been a stronger or stupider man he would have gone and confronted Bernhard himself, but the very idea of that was indeed a rather ridiculous thought. Bernhard was a well liked man (Well, among the other Germans at least) and he certainly did his job, so really the only one that had any right to chastise him was Ludwig.

"Arthur, you must report him! I can not do it as I did not see the incident." The austrian called out, looking over to the englishmen with obvious anger and hurt within his eyes, of course that anger wasn't directed towards the Brit, it was directed towards Bernhard's actions. Roderich had seen the man be savage before, but that was not towards Arthur, so it had little bother to Roderich at the time. " He can not be allowed to get away with this."

The Brit had very little energy at the moment, so any thoughts that he had about arguing were quickly subdued for the most part. However the englishmen did point one little thing out. " I have no rights remember? I am not liked among the soldiers and I, myself am, or was a solider for the other side. If I complain then there will likely be more trouble for myself and less for him." It was a fairly decent point- Arthur may not have started to fight, but he sure as hell did continue with it… Honestly he was lucky that they did not decide to shoot him as soon as he put up any sort os resistance.

" But Ludwig thinks highly of you Arthur, if you complain to him and show him what they did to you then he will take notice!" Roderich let out a huff of disgruntlement, and looked over to Arthur, almost daring for the englishmen to speak out once more. When Arthur gave him no response Roderich merely moved himself over to the Brits bed side, sitting himself down next to Arthur- making sure not to shift his Brit around too much. " You need to rest up Arthur… Get some sleep, I will go and make you something to eat."

Roderich could not stay all day, but he certainly had at least an hour or so before he would have to go any where else, so he could cook Arthur a decent meal and then head back out to the town to continue his duties for the day. Of course if he could have he would have happily stayed at Arthur's side for the whole of the day….. Roderich was quite the romantic and he himself could admit that… Not publicly of course.

* * *

Ludwig was furious, not only had his men been in a fight with a local, but that local just happened to be Arthur…. Maybe Ludwig should make it more obvious that no one was to touch Arthur? No, that would be a stupid idea that would merely get them both into trouble- Though at the moment, making it clear to all that no one was to touch Arthur was really what Ludwig would have liked to do. The German could merely punish Bernhard. He couldn't even physically lay hands on the man other wise it would raise suspicion, he could however increase the mans duties, give him all the jobs no one wanted and humiliate him… That was just what he planned to do and just what would be happening soon enough. First of all though he had to go and check up on Arthur. As Ludwig walked up the dirt path he looked up and saw a certain austrian male coming out of Arthur's front door… A slight swell of jealousy grew in him, but at the moment Roderich was not what he needed to be concerned about at the moment.

Ludwig didn't bother knocking, he simply opened the door and headed inside, giving Tess a reassuring stroke to her head. The German looked up and his eyes grew wide for a mere moment as he finally saw Arthur. The Brit was limping around the house- he had gotten up the second that he heard Roderich close the front door… Arthur truly just could not stand just laying in bed all day when there was work that he had to get done. Ludwig had gone just a little pale as he saw the state that Arthur was currently in…. The Brit's pale skin was covered in dark coloured bruises and several cuts, and those were just the ones covering Arthurs face. Ludwig allowed his eyes to wonder up and down the Englishmen's body… He couldn't see the full extent to Arthurs wounds, but he was sure that he didn't want to. " You do not look like you are in any fit state to be walking around Kirkland." Ludwig called out, his voice showing more concern than he would have liked for it to.

" Im fine" Arthur insisted, not bothering to look into Ludwig's eyes. The Brit did not mind seeming weak infront of Roderich- the Austrian was none too strong himself- But with Ludwig it was just different. Both he and Arthur were members of different armies but both held roughly the same rank and position… So by getting injured like this, Arthur thought less of himself whilst infront of his 'equal'. " You know you can call me by my first name- I despised my second name being used."

"You do not look fine" Ludwig called out, barely giving Arthur any time to finish. He folded his arms neatly over his chest and breathed in a deep breath before speaking. " I am sorry for the action of my men. I just came to see if you had been seen by a doctor…And… If you would like any help with the farm." Ludwig shifted slightly, a gentle huff coming from him, more for appearance than for any actual sign of annoyance. " And I call you what I want." In Ludwigs profession it was better to use second names and honestly for a while Ludwig thought it would be best to try and stay a little more professional, especially while a higher ranking officer was on the island and checking out his leader ship skills. Ludwig was very 'lucky' to have the position he did at such a young age, and as a result of being so young, he often got checked upon to make sure he was doing his job correctly.

Arthur had moved himself into the kitchen and was currently cutting up some pieces of meat to add to Tess' food bowl. He made sure that he listened to Ludwig speak, at least up until the point where the German huffed at him." Im asking you kindly to call me Arthur when it is just you and me… I prefer to be called by my first name and I do not see any reason as to why you shouldn't call me that whilst no one else is around. " Arthur made light work with the meat, though every time he moved it was clear he was some what pained. " The doctor will be heading up later, but I often do most of my own medical work" Arthur put the meat into Tess' bowl before cleaning his hands and heading back into the living room. " As for your men… It is them that should apologise and not you Ludwig." The Brit left it at that.

" Usually they are better behaved though… it just seems that Bernhard has it out for you." Ludwig thought to himself for a moment. Bernhard had been stationed in france before he was brought to these islands, was it possible that he had encountered Arthur before? Ludwig had some doubt there as on the battle field German officers were supposed to take prisoners… Well they were 'supposed' to… Some would break that rule and just kill the men that were supposed to be taken captive. "…Alright, whilst we are alone, I will call you Arthur."

Arthur sighed out ever so slightly as he heard Ludwig's comment. It was true that Bernhard did have something against the Brit and that was that back in france they had indeed met with one another. Arthur mentally debated with himself before speaking up. " Me and Bernhard met out on the battle field." Arthur moved himself, wincing as he leaned back against the cold wall behind him. " Back in France, we came face to face and he attempted to shoot me…. But his gun jammed." Arthur should have taken Bernhard in, but at the time he was more focused on his men… So instead Arthur shot the german in the leg and took away his gun. " I had my own back…. I shot him- no where serious…. Just his thigh."

" I have known Bernhard for some years and he has never mentioned that to me. " Ludwig didn't think Arthur was lying, he just had a classic case of 'say just what he was thinking'. Ludwig ran a hand through his hair, a slight sigh coming from him as he continued. "Regardless, it is the principal of the matter Arthur, he should not have attacked you without proper cause. Anyway he will be having a hefty punishment imposed on him- currently he is out patrolling."

"Tell me Ludwig, if you had your arse handed to you by another soldier, would you be eager to tell people what had happened?" Arthur called, huffing out slightly as he allowed his emerald eyes to close ever so gently. Arthur forced himself to stand up, looking over to his faithful dog before calling the creature over." Come on Tess, we have to get some work to do" Arthur called, clicking his fingers so the dog got the message that it truly was time to get to work." We have sheep to deal with"

Ludwig stepped out infront of Arthur, having thought as quickly and carefully as he could about his next words. " I do not want you making your self any worse than you already are" He tried to make his voice sound more sympathetic and less commanding… It seemed that if you pushed Arthur he would just pull away, so a more subtle approach would be needed." I will go and get Bengel and deal with the sheep for you" His men had put Arthur in this situation, so Ludwig himself would deal with it- help out as much as he could.

Arthur thought for a mere moment before allowing himself to speak out. " Alright, you may /help/, but me and Tess will also be out there working." He was too stubborn to allow Ludwig to do all the work, even though his body was begging for him to just lay down and rest. " Me and Tess will go out and get a head start." With that, Arthur walked past the German and started on his way to where the sheep were.

* * *

It didn't take Ludwig too long to go back into town and then to get back to the farm. He had Bengel with him, the creature having sat in the passenger side seat of the Car Ludwig had drove up. There had been a ban on any local driving their vehicles,so the only cars driven were owned or being used by the Germans. Ludwig got out of the car before going to the passenger side and opening the door to allow Bengel to jump out. " I hope you use whistles to control your sheep dogs, because he does not speak any english." Ludwig called out, looking down to his dog for a moment before carrying his way and heading over to Arthur. The dog of course did know some english, but not enough to respond well enough to commands.

Arthur looked over to Ludwig for a moment, a gentle smirk resting on his features as he spoke out to the other. " Of course she uses whistle commands" The Brit called, a mocked huff coming from his lips." The Brit gave a short whistle ( sounding like a 'wheet) and then a longer one ( sounding like a 'wheeeoooo') That command made the dog move anti-clockwise around the sheep. When Tess was in the right spot, Arthur gave out a long whistle making the dog move to lie down. " If your dog isn't trained well enough to understand my whistles, then I suppose I could dig out some of my rusty german skills."

Ludwig let out a slight amused chuckle as he heard the others little remark. " Or if it comes to it, I could simply tell him what to do." Ludwig commanded his own dog into the right area, rather impressed that the animal still remembered what each command meant. The dogs seemed to be working rather well together- complimenting one another and correcting any mistake the other made.

Arthur leaned back slightly, giving an impressed nod as he spoke out. " They are working well with one another- they actually seem to be making a good team."

* * *

Soon ( but not soon enough) the job was done and Arthur, Ludwig, Tess and Bengel were taking a very well deserved break. Arthur and Ludwig were sitting down, relaxing against the soft of the couch… Tess and Bengel were laying down next to one another- happily grooming one another. Arthur watched on with an amused expression. " It seems that your dog is being a bit of a flirt- If they carry on like this, there may be some little pups padding around."

Ludwig snorted out slightly, looking to the dogs for a mere moment. " Bengel flirts with every female he sees and if she is coming into heat, you may indeed be right. " He called out in response. The german had to admit he was rather proud of today's work- he felt slightly physically worn out and mentally very satisfied with the company he had kept today.

"So the German hound is a bit of a flirt. Lovely." He rolled his eyes ever so slightly. Arthur moved himself up to stand, wincing slightly as he put pressure on some of his wounds. " Im going to put a brew on" He called, forcing his body to move with every step he took… The pain was once more setting in rather deep and his body begged for some longer moments of rest, but Arthur's stubborn pride would not allow him to just lay himself down.. Not yet at least. And anyway if he lay himself down he would be left at the mercy of his own mind, and that was a fate he constantly found himself trying to avoid.

Ludwig stood himself up, following Arthur into the kitchen- mainly so he could keep an eye on the man… Arthur just kept moving even though any other man would have been in bed for days after such an attack. " I can deal with tea. I assume though that you have no coffee?" Tea, coffee and hot chocolate had become a luxury to most now but Ludwig couldn't help but ask if there was any coffee available.

"Well then, you assume wrong." Arthur called out, reaching up and opening the kitchen cabinet. " My brother in Ireland sends it over- I myself despise the stuff- cant even stand the smell of it, so I have no idea why he bothers to send it." He pulled out the container with the coffee inside, setting it down onto of the kitchen counter before going to the kettle and starting to fill it. " Do you want something to eat? " Arthur asked politely as he set the kettle onto of the stove.

Ludwig shook his head curtly." Nein, Danke" He moved himself back, leaning against the kitchen counter. As he watched Arthur potter around the Kitchen, Ludwig found himself thinking… He shouldn't be here, and he certainly should not be accepting a drink from the englishmen. Just the other day he had been told that they needed to recreate the fear- be harder on the local people here…. and yet here he found himself… Almost denying his orders just so he could 'help' out the englishmen.

Arthur merely continued with the task at hand, never being one to over think if he could help it (Though honestly he couldn't help but over think as of late). The Brit scrunched up his nose as he scented the horrid scent of coffee that was now filling his nostrils… He truly did despise this drink. He handed Ludwig the drink quickly- glad to have rid of it. " I don't know how you can stand that drink- the mere scent is sickening."

" It's easy to learn to enjoy the taste of something when you have little other choice." Ludwig found himself explaining, standing a little rigid. " Coffee is less fiddly than tea. Easy to make before battle- when we have the correct supplies of course- and nicer to drink black. " Ludwig had come a little more to his senses by now and was not feeling too relaxed, something he hoped he didn't show too much to the englishmen"Back home there are lots of Coffee shops"

Of course Arthur had noticed the others obvious state of unrest. Ludwig was a soldier in a foreign land, he was completely right to be on edge. Arthur said nothing on the matter though- not too keen to hurt the taller blondes pride. " Tea takes more time, but thats part of the reason it is better- The wait makes you appreciate the taste much more." He chuckled out ever so slightly, his shirt ridding down a little…. There were small circular bruises, but by no means did he get them in a fight- they were fresh love bites.

Very little escaped Ludwig, and the marks on Arthur's neck were no exception. " What are those?" He queried, head tilting slightly to the side so he could get a better view. Those marks were much more recent then the other cuts and bruises Arthur had plastered all over him. The light was dim though, so he could have been wrong? No. That was indeed very unlikely.

Arthurs pale cheeks filled with a sudden flush of red as Ludwig pointed out the marks that had been placed upon his neck by Roderich earlier. "Oh" he swallowed thickly, turning his attention to his tea. " Nothing, Nothing…Just a young lass getting a little too frisky." Lass /sure/- then again Roderich wasn't really the most manly of men. " Anyway, it doesn't matter- nothing much more came of it." He sipped happily at the tea- letting out a content sigh as the warm liquid flowed down his throat.

Ludwig made a rather amused noise as he heard that, but he did nothing more to debate the others words, simply nodding and sipping at his drink some more. " Okay then" He called, showing a slight hint as disbelief as he spoke. Really though none of this was any of his concern….

That of course put the englishmen in quite the defensive position. " You can't say much, I have seen those lasses that all over you in the pub." He called, eyes giving away a slight hint of something… Jealousy. " I wonder how the dogs are doing." He called out, it was an attempt to change the subject…. This particular choice of topic was clearly something that both men would have to leave out.

" What I do with those young women is none of your concern!" Ludwig snapped out, slamming his cup down against the hard kitchen side. Soon enough he cleared his throat and spoke out more calmly. " I am sure they are just fine alone." Part of him regretted saying that- he needed some sort of excuse to get out of this room- Wait…. No he didn't, if he wanted to leave then he would just leave, it was as simple as that. Arthur was lucky he hadn't been taken to a prison and made to work- after all the Brit was a solider, injured or not. Ludwig looked up and noticed Arthur wincing in some amount of pain, instantly he spoke out. " Broken ribs?" He asked, eyebrow cocking ever so slightly.

" A few" A pained response came from the Englishmen. He looked over to the German for a moment- huffing out. " The boots you krauts wear fucking hurt like hell." He reached around his own chest, trying to access the damage. Arthur looked up to the other, trying to hide the hints of pain in his tightened features." You know, I still have my uniform… Maybe I will throw it on and walk around town. " He had no plan of doing such a thing- that would be suicide. " I did promise to behave though… So for now I wont…"

" If you do then I will not stop any of my men that jump on you" His expression showed that he was by no means pleased nor amused with the other males little quip " In fact, I may even join in with them." Ludwig shifted slightly, re-adjusting his uniform ever so slightly in an attempt to look as smart as possible. Ludwig always did pride himself on his ability to look just as an officer should.

" Oh now you are just tempting me to Ludwig. I often wonder how strong you are- Maybe when I am on the mend we can go a few rounds in a boxing ring, just for fun of course." He suggested, making sure that he added the last little bit- didn't want the German to get the wrong impression.../again/. " And I have you know that I am very proud of my uniform."

" A few?" He responded, a slight smirk spread on his features, merely to tease the other. " Maybe." He knew that Arthur was stronger than he looked and much more stubborn, but that still had little bearing on Ludwig. The German was smart enough to know that he shouldn't underestimate this englishmen, but he was still prideful enough to feel as if he could beat the man in a straight up fight. Ludwig pushed off from the wall, sighing out slightly. " I should get going, I still have a few other visits to make before it gets dark."

Arthur gave a curt nod before moving himself towards the front door with the intention of showing the German out. Of course the second the door was opened Arthur and Ludwig were exposed to a less than pleasant site. Tess and Bengel seemed to be…engaging in certain activities. Arthurs emerald eyes looked straight towards the taller blonde, giving him quite the glare. " 'Im sure they are fine' You said- Well your dog is /certainly/ fine and more than happy" The Brit groaned out, head shaking slightly…. Now he would possibly have to deal with puppies as well- /great/.

The German let out a light laugh as he saw the englishmen's obvious annoyance "I'm sure he will make a good Vati!" Smiling a little still, he walked on after giving Arthur a lightwave "Send him home later, or bring him to the pub tonight! He will happily follow her around!" Ludwig had to admit his dogs behaviour had caused him some amusement- well rather Arthur's less than pleased features had given him the joy, the dogs actions had merely caused that. The German wasn't too bothered about leaving the animal behind, knowing that the creature would be fine in Arthur's care.

Arthur let out a disgruntled grumble as Ludwig left, getting back into the car. Arthur wasn't best pleased with having to watch over the pair all night…. Something told him that Peter would be getting ' The Talk' a little earlier than normal.

* * *

Soon enough it came time to go to the pub and Arthur had dressed himself up- now he wore a nice pale green shirt, darker green tie and the same coloured green trousers, essentially he was wearing his uniform, but without the jacket it he very much doubted that any one would notice (Maybe Ludwig would, but that would be his little revenge for having being left with the dogs). For the most part he was looking much healthier- bruises dying down slightly and a more natural shade growing in his skin tone. Peter was now in bed and Arthur was just reaching the pub, dogs following closely behind at his heel ( though he often glimpsed back, making sure they were behaving decently.)

As Arthur walked in he noticed Ludwig sitting and chatting with a few of his men- seeming slightly more relaxed than he had been earlier. Ludwig was speaking in german and Arthur could only pick out a few words over the noise of the crowd, so he wasn't entirely sure just what they were chatting about. Arthur found himself giving Bengel a slight nudge with his boot, trying to encourage the dog to return to his owner. " Go on, head off" He grumbled out. The german shepherd reluctantly moved back to its owners side…. The collie following closely behind. The Brit groaned out before shaking his head… the dogs could be left alone together for now at least." Evening." he greeted politely as he walked past Ludwig and companies table.

Ludwig merely greeted the dogs with a gentle pat to their heads before calling out. " Guten Abend" He went back to the conversation, frowning ever so slightly as he saw Roderich high tale it after Arthur… For now he said nothing though, not wanting to cause unnecessary trouble whilst Arthur was still banged up like he was. Though he did not want to cause trouble (yet) Ludwig did purposily turn his back away from the two men- not wanting to have to watch as they interacted with one another.

* * *

Roderich had been quick to sit close to the englishmen, a slight content smile spread on his features…. The Austrian male was already slightly tipsy, meaning that he was not thinking just how he should be. He reached a hand out and gently lay his finger over one of the marks that he had left earlier. " Hmm~ I see that my marks are still standing proud." He mused out, making sure that his voice was good and low whilst they were in the pub… Didn't want any one finding out anything they didn't need to now did they? Roderich reached for Arthur's shirt sleeve and tugged gently on it, trying to encourage the other to move. " You are still injured- you should not be here." At the moment Arthur's health was not what Roderich was thinking about, he had something much different in mind.

Arthur was eager to get out of the pub himself- only because he didn't want Roderich to say too much, like he would likely end up doing. " Come Tess" he called, voice showing that he was slightly displeased with the current situation. The dog did as she was told, quickly scurrying off with Bengel following after her. By now the duo and the dogs were outside and Roderich had his hands holding to the Brit.

Ludwig had followed after his dog and had managed to grab it by the collar. He looked up and saw the little scene infront of him…Instantly he frowned, speaking up in a tone that showed how fed up he was fast becoming with the Austrian- how many times did this man had to be warned!? " Edelstein, leave him be, he can do as he pleases. " He called out, eyes glaring over to the Austrian for a moment or so.

"…" For a moment Roderich seemed to be thinking things over, obviously having doubts as to what he should do now. Eventually he spoke up, the beer having helped aid his decision. " But, I think it is for the best- we don't want any more fights" He mused, keeping his hands on the Britishmen as he spoke. " I am just going to escort him back to his home." He reasoned calmly, rather pleased that he had managed to give a decent enough response.

"You should not be thinking what's best, Roderich" The German retorted, but made no effort to stop him. He went back then, dog at his heels, to drinking. That night, the German men stumbled home in fairly high spirits, a few women in tow.

* * *

Ok guys im going to ask you lot this now- Next chapter do you want to read some Austria X England smut yaoi? If you want me to write it up I will, but I will have to do it from scratch, so let me know please.

Thank you for reading and for any and all support!


	10. consorting with the enemy

Ok here it is! The Roderich and Arthur smut scene! This is just smut though, this story will still be GerEng, so don't you little ones worry! Ps, I am terrible at writing top Arthur, so I hope you don't mind him bottoming.

I suppose that I should put one of those warning things in here some where…So, well- Here it is.

Yaoi! MaleX Male- don't like, don't read.

* * *

Arthur had begged Roderich through curt whispers to be quiet, or quieter as the entered the home- Peter was in bed and anything that happened would have to be done in secret, far away from the boy that Arthur cared so much for. " Ugh, come on- not here" He called out gently as he urged Roderich to follow him up the stairs and into the master bedroom. The englishmen was quick to move back onto the soft of the bed, being careful to not knock over a glass of whiskey that had taken up permanent residence on the bed side table. "You sure you want to do this?" Arthur managed to breath out between wet kisses that were being placed upon his own, now slightly abused lips.

"Ja, I am sure Arthur- I have wanted to do this with you since our first meeting" The Austrian called through a slightly drunken tone, body pressing up against the englishmen's. " You are very attractive Arthur~" he purred, kissing around the Britons neck and sucking in places, making sure to leave behind plenty of marks- Part of him wanted to claim the man under him, make sure that others (like Ludwig- well, especially Ludwig) knew that the only one allowed to touch over his lover in this was was him.

Arthur of course still did not see Roderich as a 'lover'- in his eyes they were just friends, both struggling through a stressful situation- Thats why the englishmen was slightly reluctant, by morning would they both end up regretting this? Or would Arthur be left with the only regret? How would Ludwig react? Why the hell did Ludwig even come into his mind at this moment?! Damn it all! He was thinking too much again. Arthur needed to stop thinking and to just do. So without further thinking, he moved his hands and allowed them to rest against the austrian's chest, thumbs gently brushing over the others clothed chest- which of course caused a gentle moan to come from from Roderichs pink and parted lips.

It took mere seconds for Roderich's hands to moved down the englishmens slender body, eagerly unfastening buttons as he they went. Normally the Austrian would not be so impatient, but the alcohol that now rushed through his veins made him want to rush, to get to the part that his body so craved and to a point needed. Sex was not something the Austrian cared too much for…. but it had indeed been sometime since he had last had the pleasure of being with someone he found so physically attractive- Roderich did indeed find his little Brit beautiful. The man may have thick eyebrows, but so many other little features made up for that. Arthur was feminine in certain ways and yet some how managed to be masculine in others!- He moved himself down, now kissing and biting at the englishmen's collar bones- causing slight mewls and moans of pleasure. " You are perfect Arthur"

As Roderich moved down him, Arthur's own hands moved up, now resting on the other males shoulders, thumbs gently rubbing into the Austrian's shoulders. " A-Ah" came a slight whimper from his lips as Roderich bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. " Let me get the rest of these blastered clothes off, Roderich." He called out, pushing the man back slightly so he could pull off the rest of his shirt and get to work on his trousers- making very light work of his clothes as he threw them away to the side, not caring too much for them at the moment. Soon he was only left in his boxers, slender and pale body now shown to the other- Pink scars scattered around his body, no doubt having been caused back when he was on the war front and of course the bruises that had been left on him from his last little scrap Arthur looked back over to his Austrian who had now got rid off all clothing (besides boxers).

Roderichs body was just as slim as the Brits, but was cognisably smoother and had more of a tan than Arthur's own. The Austrian had clearly had it easier (or he was more lucky), because there was a distinct lack of scars or even marks over the mans body. Roderich had to admit he enjoyed staring over his englishemen's body, but would have preferred for Arthur to be unmarked and scared… They ruined the perfect porcelain that was Arthur's skin- much like how cracks in a nice tea cup, ruined the fine piece- Little matter, Roderich did not mind his lovers scars ( well, he cared more for Arthur, so those scars did not put him completely off). It may seem almost shallow, but that was merely how the Austrians mind worked.

Within mere moments Arthur felt himself pushed back against the bed once more, puckered lips pressing against his own as the Austrian's mouth began to abuse Arthur's own. Hot skin pressed against each other and legs intertwined as they continued their little dance. Both bodies reacted against one another and soon enough both of their members where hard and aching- only soothed by the rubs and grinds of their hips. Any and all thought of possible regret, wrong doing or consequences were now long gone, those thoughts being replaced by pure primal lust and want. Any of the normal social boundaries and stigmas about the act they were about to do, both as men, together, was ow out of their minds and clearly just didn't matter anymore- All that mattered was them.

After a moment or so they moved from their comfortable place against one another- needing some chance to breath. Both their lips were now thoroughly abused and swelled due to their abuse. Both men just relaxed, shoulders slumping back and eyes falling half lidded as they looked over one another, both contented to just stay and watch the others falling and rising of their chest. Roderich was the first the make the next move, fingers gently racking over the soft expanse of the englishmen's skin, slowly starting to make their way up to the Brits pink, swollen lips- some of his more civilised graces now slowly returning to him as the alcohol dulled and the initial heat of the moment slowly started to wear off. Once the tips of Roderichs fingers met the Arthur's mouth, Arthur opened up, allowing the digits into his mouth. The Englishmen's tongue swirled skilfully around Roderichs fingers, making sure to coat them in a nice thick layer of saliva.

The brunette practically purred his approval as he felt his current lovers tongue dance teasingly around digits. " Quite the tease now aren't you?" he stated, causing a slight hum in response from the man laying under him. With a pop, fingers were pulled out and now headed down south, to do their sort after job.

Arthur eagerly shimmied out of his boxers, once more throwing them to the side. Normally Arthur did not like to been seen naked and so…well… Hard like this, but the circumstances called for such nakedness and honestly his body was in much too much need to allow for his mind to argue. The Britishmen moved, shifting onto his front and shamelessly displaying himself to the male behind him- he shifted his backend up a little more, trying to encourage the other onto the next step- fuck, he needed those fingers and he needed them soon. " Roderich, come on already" he grumbled, angling his head so he could look back to the other male, emerald eyes burning with impatiences and lust.

With a slight chuckle the Austrian moved in, resting his hand on Arthur's hip and giving him a gentle shove, trying to encourage the englishmen to roll onto his back. Luckily Arthur got the message and did just what Roderich wanted. " Gut" came an silky reply from the Austrians parted lips. As a reward his hands moved down between Arthur's legs, fingers prodding at the man's twitching entrance. " Hmm, you feel rather tight" he called, slowly working one finger into his Brit. It seemed that the englishmen had not been with another in some time- that indeed was a pleasing thought. Slowly he began to work in another finger, fingering at his lovers puckered hole. After about a moment, Roderich angled his hand in a different way and soon a muffled howl came from Arthur's lips. Found it.

"Ahgh- R-Roderich" Arthur twisted himself, reaching out for a pillow and biting onto it- he needed to be quiet and not scream and howl as he usually did when committing the act. As Roderich's hand continued to work, Arthur could feel himself start to unravel, screams and moans begged to come from his dry throat, but he refused each and every one- using the pillow to help muffle even the slight groans. " E-Enough Roderich. Im stretched out now, so get in me" Despite his desperateness, Arthur managed to keep some form of command held within his voice. To add to the little command, Arthur glared into the mans eyes- Almost trying to challenge the man to argue with him.

"Ja, ok Arthur" Roderich called out with a gentle, but good natured 'huff'- he was actually enjoying the other males attempts to stay quiet and wanted to see just how long the Brit would manage to keep himself that way. Roderick shifted over, alining his hips with the englishmen before reaching his hand up. " Spit please" Roderich was by no means a fan of not having any proper lube- he thought the art of spitting and then rubbing over ones member was uncivilised, but at the moment they did not have enough time nor want to go and find anything that could be used of proper lubricant. Once Arthur did as told, Roderich once more moved his hands down, rubbing the others spit over his pulsing member with a slight hiss. Hips moved closer once more and Roderich slowly lined up with the englishmen's hole- the head of his member prodding at the others entrance for a moment before slowly starting to slide in. "Ugh" he groaned as he was finally fully entered into the englishmen. " Oh Gott " Roderich made sure to give the englishmen a moment or so to adjust- waiting for a nod of approval before he continued his work- Say what one will, Roderich was at least a considerate lover when he had some sense about him.-

Arthur lolled his head back, eyes flicking closed as he felt the others member within him- fuck, it truly had been much too long since he had last had this feeling filling through his body. Another minuet past and then the englishmen looked down, eyes re-opening as he looked to the Austrian. " Its ok" he swallowed thickly. " You can start to move now"

At first the pace was slow and gentle, hips rolling in just the right way to hit at Arthur's prostate every few thrusts. However, slowly as need rushed through both men's bodies, the pace increased and became less rhythmic and more, well… Desperate. Soon both bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat, shining in the dull light of the bedroom. Gently, quietly and erotically, moans began to fill the air of the bedroom- the temperature seeming to rise as they continued their lovers tango.

Arthur reached out and grasped at his bedsheets, fingers intwining in the fabric- desperately needing something to cling and hold to. The Brit move his hips into a different angle, helping Roderich hit at his prostate as the pace began to increase. By now Arthur had his eyes completely shut (Even if they were not shut there was little likely hood of them doing him much good- All his senses had been dulled at the moment.) "O-Oh God! Roderich, Roderich~!" the little chant started to come from his lips almost like a little prayer- encouraging the man atop of him on.

" Ugh- Arthur~" Roderich was close, and the mewls and moans coming from the englishmen's pink lips were certainly not helping to fight back his upcoming orgasm. The Austrian reached up to mop away some sweat from his brow, eyes now wild and set down on the man under him. " Arthur" came a call from a thickly accented voice. " I can not hold much longer" He warned, hand reaching down to gently grip at the englishmen's pulsating member.

Arthur was close himself, so the addition of a soft and gentle hand, rubbing at his member…Well, it was much too much for the englishmen to take. Quickly the Brit bucked up into the Austrians hand, a curt cry of pleasure leaving his lips as he finished- seed now sprayed over both himself and his Austrians abdomen. "…G-god." he called, eyes closing as he felt the Austrians body grow suddenly ridged and then so suddenly limp -presumably from his own orgasm-.

Slowly Roderich pulled out and flopped down next to the Britishmen, pulling over the bed sheets to cover them for the moment. Just now both men started to realise just how cold the air was around them. The cool was actually rather refreshing against their warmed skin. Both men were utterly spent and neither had much to say, nor did they wish to say much. Arthur certainly just wished to relax in this moment of rare peacefulness.

This did not feel wrong or bad in any way. Both men connected, both men enjoyed the act and neither were harming any one by being together like this, so…Why was this considered to be so wrong? Apparently it was a sin, wrong in the eyes of god and his followers…But killing one another out on the battle field was ok as long as they did it in the name of god or country? How did that work out? How was it considered right to end one man's life as long as it was done in the name of some sort of god? Why was it wrong to be with another like this? They did no harm to any one. And any way, even if it was 'against god', was it not also against god to try and take away another mans happiness? The bibles biggest message was to love those around you and to just live life in a good manner. 'Let he without sin cast the first stone'… why was it that so many did not listen to that message? Why was it that so many thought they had the right to take away someone elses happiness?

Religious or not, people should be able to live their lives the way they want as long as they are not causing harm to others. Love is love, but even if it wasn't… does it matter? Who are we as individuals to tell another who they can love or be with? If both are sound of mind and give willing consent, who are we to deny them what makes them happy?

Arthur had thoughts like this all too often, but there was very little point in expressing them to others, because changing someone's mindset is near impossible unless they have some doubt in themselves…


End file.
